A Blessing in Disguise
by luvnovels123
Summary: Edward cheated on Bella with Tanya and Bella found out.Bella decided to join the Volturi Guard to try to take her mind off her heartbreak.Will she cope with the help of an unexpected Volturi member?What if Edward wants Bella back when he sees her?
1. Chapter 1

The truth that hurts

Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey, everyone! I got intrigued by the wonderful stories that some authors write about Alec and Bella that I wanted to try it out… Mine won't be as great as theirs but I will try my very best!:) **

Edward POV:

I think Bella won't be coming today, at least that's what I think. I smiled to myself as I look at the beautiful Tanya sitting on my bed. Bella is nothing compared to her. I only found Bella interesting that I couldn't read her mind… Well, who cares about her now? My family is out hunting so I have some time to myself.

I leant towards Tanya and kissed her on the lips. She tangled her hands in my hair as she pulled me closer to her. I could hear an old truck faintly as it pulled in our driveway.

Who can it be? But I got distracted as Tanya pulled me closer again. I heard someone open the door and I heard a gasp. Surprised, I turn over to see Bella standing at the door.

Bella POV:

I can't believe Edward did that to me. I look at him and Tanya again. "Very well, have your wedding ring back! You bastard!" I yelled. I threw my engagement ring to Edward and ran out of the house. He didn't even try to stop me.

I started sobbing as I dashed out of the house and bumped into Alice. "Bella! I'm sorry, I knew what Edward did. I saw it just now, so I came rushing back with the rest of the family," she said, looking sad. "Alice, I've to go, but I do hope I will visit you again soon, will keep in contact," I said.

Then I started running to my truck and sat in it. My hands covering my face. After a few minutes, I sat straight up and tried to look okay and bade good bye to the rest of them who got here before I sped away.

Alice POV:

I can't believe the jerk did that! Bella must be so hurt now. I stomped inside the living hall and screamed, "EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN BASTARD, get down the living hall right now!" I heard him stomp down the stairs with Tanya beside him.

I heard the rest of the family gasp. "What?" he asked, irritated. "You jerk! You just made my sister run away!" I yelled at him. Rosalie looked furious. I knew she always cared about Bella. "Bastard! How can you do that to Bella? I admit I was always mean to her, but she's such a sweet girl! Why can't you treasure her? And you cheated on her with a whore? Perfect!"

Everyone could practically hear Rose's sarcasm dripping on the floor. I searched around for Bella's future while making up a song in my head so he won't know about Bella future. I don't want my sister to be more hurt when she saw him standing next to Tanya.

Everything was blur. She must have been making some decisions, but what was that? Esme suddenly whisper, "Edward, get out," "What?" Edward asked, confused. Carlisle repeated Esme's words, "Edward, get out." He laughed and said, "You're kicking me out because of one pathetic human?"

And Emmett exploded. He dashed over to Edward, held him by the collar and threw him right out of the open door. "THEY SAID GET OUT! YOU BASTARD! HOW DARE YOU FUCKING HURT MY LITTLE SISTER!" he shouted. Tanya looked scared and started edging out of the room.

"Yeah, get out of the room, whore!" Jasper spit. Shocked, everyone turned to him. I guess our feelings made him speak like that. I tried to soothe Jasper but hugging him. He hugged me back but I could practically heard venom bubbling in his mouth.

I saw Edward stomped off with Tanya. I sobbed, with no tears coming out. Bella, she must be hurt more than us. Suddenly, I saw Bella sitting on a plane to… Italy.

"Oh my freaking gosh!" I shrieked. "What happened?" they asked, anxious. "Bella is going to Italy," I whispered.

Bella POV:

Stupid bastard, idiotic asshole! I grumbled as I went to buy a ticket from the woman in the counter. "One ticket to Italy please," I told her. I gave her the money and glance at my watch. The plane will take off in half and hours time.

Oh yeah, shit! Alice will see this. I dialed in Alice's number and waited for a few seconds before Alice picked up. "Bella! Please don't go to Italy! You'll get killed!" she shrieked. "Alice, calm down, just keep this to yourself, I don't want anyone to know this other than you."

"But, I told them already," she cried. I groaned. "It's alright then, just calm down, don't freak, okay? Tell them not to come after me and that I will always love them," I told her as I cut off the line. I sobbed as I revived the scene where _he_ and _she_ were… I sobbed again.

Tears were streaming down from my eyes again. I hoped Charlie gets it. I had told him that I will call him. How can Ed…_he_… I broke down again.  
"All passengers taking a flight to Italy please get on the plane now. I repeat, all passengers taking a flight to Italy, please get on the plane now." the speaker announced.

I took a deep breath and walked towards the plane. I sat on the plane, not eating and not sleeping, just sobbing quietly to myself. If only Alice was here to comfort me. Even Rose is being nicer to me, why did that jerk spoil it all?

I sobbed again. I had cried my heart out. The plane finally landed. I took a taxi to Volterra and I walked in to the counter where Gianna sat. "Excuse me, I would like to speak to Aro," I said. She recognized me at once and nodded.

She called for Aro and she led me down the rich carpet floors and came to a stop in front of a huge door. "Hello, Bella! It's nice to meet you," Aro told me. I nodded and replied, "Nice to meet you too, Aro." "What's the purpose of you coming, may I ask?" he asked. I looked up to him and said, "I would like to join your guard."

He looked taken aback and so did the rest of them. Marcus places his hand on Aro's and Aro nodded. "Where is your Edward?" "I'm really sorry, but I believe the jerk is not mine anymore," I said as I gritted through my teeth. They were shocked by my response.

Aro nodded and gestured to a gorgeous boy to take me to my room. "Bella, you'll be changed at the end of this week," he informed. I nodded. The boy came closer to me and I looked at his face. Practically flawless, Edward is nothing compared to him.

I felt my heart thumping faster. I shook my head. "Nice to meet you, my name's Alec Volturi," he introduced himself and smiled at me. "Nice to meet you too, my name's Bella Swan," I told him. He was looking into my brown eyes while I was looking back at his ruby eyes. It was like we had some kind of connection.

"Hello! Are you two done staring?" we heard Felix boomed. Immediately, it seems that everyone started laughing. I rolled my eyes and blushed while Alec shook his head and led me to a beautiful room. With ocean blue wallpapers and a pink bed with a closet, dressing table and a bathroom.

"Thank you," I whispered, knowing he will hear me. He nodded and said, "If you need any help, you can call me." I nodded and the fake façade drop once he left. I started sobbing, my knees against my chest. I didn't even hear the door open.

"Bella, are you okay?" I heard someone ask. I looked up and saw Jane. I froze. She laughed and said, "Don't worry, I will not hurt you, I believe we're going to be great sisters since you're going to join the guard." "But…" I stammered. "I was a little jealous of you actually, Aro was so fascinated by you, but seeing how broken you're, I feel that I shouldn't be jealous," she smiled.

She came closer and whispered, "It was actually Alec who told me to come in, he seems very concern about you, and he thought it was girl issues." She giggled.

I smiled weakly at her and I suddenly remember Edward and Tanya. Seems like my heartbreak isn't over yet. Tears started dripping down again. "Bella, are you alright?" Jane asked anxiously. "Edward…he…" I choked. She soothed me by rubbing my back.

"He cheated on me," I told her. Her eyes widened and Alec suddenly burst in. "What?" he yelled.

Alec POV:

I don't understand why, but I seemed to feel some kind of attachment for her. I probably am too worried but I was eavesdropping on Bella and Jane's conversation. When I heard her say Edward cheated on her, I exploded.

"What?" I yelled. Both of them stared at me. "Sorry," I mumbled. Jane nudged Bella and said, "I need to get going now, bro, take care of her!" I was amazed by the sudden change. I walked into the room and Bella spoke, "You don't have to talk to me if you don't want to."

I was shocked by her statement. "What makes you think that?" I asked her. "I…am a plain Jane that wouldn't deserve any love," she sobbed. It broke my dead heart, a lot when I heard her sob. I walked closer to her and wrapped my arms around her.

"You deserve it, Bella, and I believe I do love you," I confessed. She looked up and tears started streaming again, "that's what Edward always say." She turned away. "Bella, believe me, I really do love you, I don't know why…" I trailed off.

She seemed shocked and turned to me again. I looked at her beautiful lips and beautiful chocolate brown eyes. Without thinking, I leant towards her.

**A/N: I'm not really sure if you guys like it… Please at least review so I know if I should continue the story. And, Alec is 18 while Bella is 17 in my story. Please don't make any comment about their age if you can help it:)**


	2. Chapter 2

Trust

Chapter 2

**A/N: It might be going too fast but vampires, once they found their soul mates, they'll something like imprint… Oh yeah, thank you guys for your lovely reviews!**

Alec POV:

To my surprise, Bella was leaning in too. She closed her eyes while I close mine. When we are just inches from each other, "Bella, do you…" We both snapped up our heads and saw Chelsea. "Oops… Sorry?" she made it sound like a question.

I saw Bella turn beet red. "You two can kiss another time, come! We desperately need to get you some clothes!!!" she exclaimed. And she dragged Bella with her. I was thinking about what I did just now. why did I feel so attracted to her? Could she be my soul mate?

She is so perfect. I smiled to myself. The long wait was worth it. "Hey, Aleeeeccccccc! Stop daydreaming!" Felix shouted. I turned and saw him standing at the door. "The Bella girl… Quite hot eh?" he commented. I growled. "So sensitive for what?" he grumbled before walking away.

I sighed to myself. I wonder if we would really kiss if we didn't get interrupted by Chelsea. I drifted out of the room thoughtfully and bumped into Marcus. I mumbled and apology and turned away. "Alec," he called. I turned and asked, "Yes, Master?"

"You're in love, aren't you?" he asked while smiling. "I may be," I replied rubbing my chin thoughtfully. "Treasure her, Alec," he advised before walking away. I bowed respectfully. His mate was killed because she tried to persuade Marcus not to join the Volturi. I shook my head- that was a disastrous fact for Marcus to accept.

I hope that he will find another mate that he loves soon. I walked to my room which was next to Jane's. I heard footsteps walking down my door before someone knocked. Instantly, I knew it was Jane. "Yes, Jane?" I asked.

"Brother, I would like to speak to you, may I come in?" Jane asked. "Of course, you may come in, Jane," I replied. Once she came in, I saw a smirk on her face. I raised an eyebrow. "Come on, don't act confused, I know you love her!" she giggled.

I rolled my eyes although I would blush if I'm still a human. "Is it really _that _obvious?" I asked curiously. "Come on, I'm your sister!" she laughed. "Let me help with the wedding! I'd love one more sister!" she squealed.

I'm going to die from embarrassment. "Sis! Calm down! You don't want whole castle to hear you!" I exclaimed. She giggled again. "Sheesh…" I groaned. She then skip out of my room. I shook my head. I hope that Bella likes me too.

Bella POV:

Shopping with Chelsea and Heidi is just like shopping with Alice and Rose. I sighed when I remembered them. It's not their fault that I left them but… I sighed again. "Bella, what's wrong?" Chelsea asked. "Nothing, just thinking about some friends… Oh yeah! What about my father?" I asked.

"Oh, don't worry about that! Aro will call him," Heidi smiled. "WHAT THE HELL?!!" I yelled. They hushed me immediately. "Sorry…" I apologized, turning beet red. "It's alright, but Aro decided to tell your father about us," Chelsea explained. I gaped.

"Don't look so shocked, it's not like impossible!" Heidi exclaimed. I giggled, "I just can't believe Aro is breaking his own rules…" they rolled their eyes.

"Well, I think Aro is going to ask Charlie if he would like to be changed…" Heidi trailed off. "No way! Charlie… wouldn't want that, would he?" I asked uncertainly. "I think that Charlie will do that since you're going to be one!" Chelsea smiled. "But…" I protested.

"It's okay, go try this on!" Chelsea commanded as she pushed me into a dressing room, handing me a shirt and a mini skirt. I groaned and closed the door as I examined the clothes. I wore them and examined myself in the mirror and gasped. The shirt was blue in colour, strapless and revealed some of my cleavage while the dress was REALLY mini and revealed most of my thigh.

I groaned and I heard Heidi asked, "Bella, what's the problem?" "What's the problem, you ask me what's the problem?" I almost shouted as I opened the door. Both of them just gasped and I saw some of the boys turn to stare at me. I felt my cheeks turning red.

"There's no problem at all, Bella! We're taking this!" Chelsea said cheerfully while smiling brightly at me. "But… I…" before I could protest, they pushed me back into the room and I changed back into my clothes.

Chelsea POV:  
"Bella's so HOT when she wears that!" I exclaimed excitedly. "Alec is going to faint, although vampires don't," Heidi added softly, "when he sees her! I want to look at his face!" Heidi squealed again. I giggled. "I bet he is!" I replied.

"Let's organize a party for Bella after she's turned, how about that?" Heidi suggested. "That's a great idea! I'll talk to Aro! Now let's just get her home before Alec goes crazy," I replied and giggled again.

Bella came out and we paid for her clothes despite her protests. She really should learn how to pamper herself. I smiled to myself before pulling Bella to my car after paying. Heidi just followed right behind us. I could feel sibling ties between me and Heidi and Bella. And I'm very proud of it.

I drove at my normal speed while I was chatting with Bella and Heidi. I don't know why Bella looks so pale. "Ermm, Chelsea, maybe you should drive slower…" she told me. I turned and grinned at her, "This is just my normal speed! Want to try the fastest?" I asked. "LOOK AHEAD!!!" she yelled.

I sighed and shook my head. I turned ahead and said, "Chill! See, we reached already, I bet Alec is waiting for you at your room." I saw her blush tomato red and went out of the door and tumbled. But she was caught by Alec before I could.

I saw her turn even redder if possible. I grinned and dragged Heidi away with me. "Let's not be their lamppost!"

Alec POV:

I smiled at Bella and she looked really embarrassed for a moment. "Sorry," she mumbled. I held her straight and made sure she was steady before I let go. "It's just one more day before you're turned. Do you have anything you would like to do as a human?" I asked her.

She shook her head then stopped. "Alec?" she asked. "Yes?" "Must I really feed on human blood?" she asked, wrinkling her nose in disgust. I smiled a little and said, "I'm not really sure, but I can help you to ask Aro."

She nodded and mumbled, "Thanks for catching me just now," before turning red and walking away. I grinned and replied, "It's my pleasure to catch a beauty." She turned even redder and practically ran back to her room.

She just doesn't know how gorgeous she is. I shook my head and walked back to my room.

Bella POV:

I walked back to my room and thought of what Alec had said to me just now. Did he really think I was beautiful? I shook my head, that's what boys always say to get a girl… like Edward. I gritted my teeth. Pure sadness and disappointment had turned into pure hate now.

Because of him, I found out that I couldn't really trust boys anymore. I sighed and jumped a little when someone knocked on my door. "Come in," I called. I saw Jane came in and she smiled at me as I widened my eyes.

"Bella, I would like to talk to you for a moment," she said. I nodded my head and went over to sit on my bed before patting the space next to mine. "Thank you," she said. "Actually, Bella, I need to tell you something," I nodded my head, encouraging her to continue.

"Alec… he's really in love with you," she told me, looking straight into my eyes. I looked down and said, "Jane, I…" "Bella, I just want to know if you like Alec," she said.

I looked straight into her eyes this time and said, "No, I don't think I like him."

**A/N: now, now, don't kill me, okay? You will know why in the next chapter… but the bad news is... Okay, can't tell you… hehe, please review! **


	3. Chapter 3

The heartbroken couple

Chapter 3

**A/N: I'd like to thank you guys for your LOVELY reviews! It made my day:)**

Alec POV:

I went pass Bella's room and caught a sniff of Jane's smell and it made me stop there. "No, I don't think I like him," I heard an unmistakable girl's voice- Bella said. I felt pain rush to my dead heart. "Bella, you don't like Alec?" I heard Jane asked.

I walked away quickly before I could get more heartbroken. I found a quiet corner and dry-sobbed. Of course she doesn't love me! She's too perfect! I don't deserve her anyway. I continued to sob quietly until I saw Jane coming here. I quickly ran away in case she wanted to tell me something about Bella.

Jane POV:  
I can't believe Bella just said that! I smiled to myself.

_Flashback:_

"_No, I don't think I like him," Bella said, looking straight into my eyes. "Bella, you don't like Alec?" I asked, shocked. "I…think I love him…" she trailed off. "REALLY?? That's completely GREAT!" I squealed. _

"_I will tell Alec now!" I said excitedly. "No! Don't… Sorry, Jane," she said. I looked into her eyes and saw hate in it. "Why?" I asked. "After that JERK cheated on me, I can't seem to trust any boys…" she said, a tear trickling down._

"_Bella, I think you can trust Alec, didn't he confess that he loves you before?" I said. "Yes, he did, but… that's what that jerk always say," she cried._

"_Bella, now, now, forget about the jerk and try to move on, I bet Alec loves you a billion more times than… that BASTARD! And I would really like a sister," I smiled to her. She lowered her head, "Jane, please just let nature take its course, if Alec really loves me like he says, he will care for me a lot. And I think he really does love me, but I just need to wait, for time reveals true colors. I think I will wait, alright, Jane?" I could see her love for Alec but, distrust was layered._

_I sighed and nodded before making my way out. I sniffed a scent of Alec and smiled. He must have heard of the part where Bella says she loves him._

_End of flashback_

I skipped happily and heard someone dry sobbing. I halted immediately. Who is that? Then I heard someone run away. I sniffed a little. Alec! Why is he crying? Could he… Oh my freaking gosh!

I ran back to Bella's room. "Bel-" she's not here? Weird…

Bella POV:

I decided to find Alec. I wore my flats and walked out of my room. I knocked on Alec's door. "Bella?" I heard him ask. "Yes, may I come in?" I asked. "Sure," he replied.

I opened the door and stood there. "Alec… I…" I started. "No, Bella, you don't need to explain, I got it, I'll not disturb you anymore," he said, hurt lacing his voice. "Huh? What do you mean?" I asked, really confused now.

"Nothing, what do you want?" he asked, his voice indifferent. The wound in my heart that was being sewn up by Alec was now burst open. Pain was throbbing in my heart as tears well up in my eyes.

"Nothing, I won't disturb you anymore, Alec," I said, shutting the door and walked back to my room, two doors away from his. Once I close the door, I started sobbing, tears running down my cheeks.

Jane POV:

I smelt Bella's scent, she must have went to find Alec in his room. my head cocked to one side. Two sobbing that were enough to break hearts… I sighed, I better not disturb them and I turned around to bump into Felix.

"What's happening here?" he asked, I saw Demetri, Marcus and Aro. The sobbing just continued. "Why are there TWO sobbing?" Demetri asked. "Two heartbroken lovers?" I asked phrasing like a question.

"LO-" Aro yelled. The sobbing were cut off. I heard both of the doors opened at the same time. "Hi, Master," Alec greeted. "Hi, Aro," Bella greeted, her eyes seemed red and puffy.

They both turned at the same time and saw each other. The pain and love was pretty obvious between the two of them. Then they turned away. "I better retreat back to my room now," both of them said at the same time.

All of our eyebrows raised. Embarrassed, both of them shut their doors. "Jane, follow me for a minute," Aro said. "Yes, Master," I replied, running after them.

"What is the problem?" all of them asked me. "I…"I scratched my head. "You should know it since you are just in between them," Aro said.

"A misunderstanding occurred," I explained. "And?" they asked again. Chelsea then came bursting in. "WHAT THE FUCKING HELL IS WRONG WITH THEM?!" she yelled. "Huh?" all of us asked at the same time.

"Their ties are very very strong… But, there seems to be some conflict," she explained. "Too strong to be broken," Marcus and her said at the same time. All of us sighed.

"I was just asking Bella how she feels about Alec, she says she doesn't like him, but that time, Alec was outside the room," the rest of them gasped. "Then she says, she may love him, but I guess that Alec had already ran away before Bella says anymore."

"Then? What did Bella say?" Demetri asked. "She says she can't trust any boys anymore that say they love her, but she plans to wait until Alec confesses once more before she says-" I was cut off by Aro.

"What? Once more?" I nodded my head. "The first time caught her off-guard so she couldn't say anything…" I explained. "Are we in a drama serial now?" Felix asked, ruffling his hair. "What should we do? And Bella is to be turned by Alec tomorrow!" Aro said.

I sighed and said, "Guess we have to wait until she is turned before we do anything else, but I am just worried that BASTARD, will come back for her before she and Alec made up." "That is inevitable, we had invited the Cullens for Bella's party…" Chelsea said.

We looked at her in shock.

Bella POV:

I sighed as I thought of Alec's wonderful ruby eyes and lips. His care and concern for me… I wiped away a tear rolling down my cheek, I really do love him and I buried my face in my hands.

Alec POV:

I sighed as I thought of Bella's beautiful, no, perfect chocolate eyes. Her full lips, her smile and laughter. Her beautiful blush that just make her more perfect, if possible. I started dry-sobbing again, I just can't have her, can I?

**A/N: Guys, please review! Oh yeah, for these first few chapters, I will be putting the love between them before Edward is placed! Please review!:) hope you guys like this chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

Strength of love

Chapter 4

**A/N: Guys, thank you all for your lovely reviews! Every review gave me a smile:) oh yeah, and I forgot to say, Twilight doesn't belong to me although I want it to be. And also for the rest of the chapters…I'm too lazy to write out the disclaimer every chapter. Hehe…**

Alec POV:

I stayed in my room thinking of Bella. Aro seemed to know what happened and tried not to disturb me. I sighed. I cocked my head to one side and heard sobbing. I don't know why, but me and Jane seems to cock our heads to one side when we heard something.

Curious, I edged my way, following the sobbing. I found it was from Bella's room. I wondered briefly about it before opening quietly. I looked at her angelic face and can't help but feel venom bubbling in my mouth. Edward caused so much pain to her.

I sighed, sat on her bed, wiped her tears gently away before whispering, "I'll always love you." I got up but was held on by a warm hand. I turned and saw Bella's hand holding mine. I tried not to sob when I know she doesn't even like me.

I was going to pry her hands gently from mine when I heard her say, "Alec…Please don't leave…" she cried. I snapped my head to her. She's sleep talking? "Alec…Why do you leave me?" she cried again. Tears were streaming down her face now.

I could hear my chest heaving with the pain of her tears. I could hear myself dry-sobbing. "Bella…" I told her. I wiped her tears gently away again. Her eyes snapped open. "Alec?" she called. I nodded and said softly, "I can leave if you want."

"I've loved you since I saw you. Why don't you love me back? I know, you're too perfect for me to have," she cried. "What? I thought you didn't even like me. You told Jane that." I told her, dry-sobbing again.

"I told her I may love you, but I can't trust you, but I think you don't like me anymore, I'm merely a toy to you, like to Edward, I don't deserve any love," she said, tears streaming down her face.

Jane POV:

I can't believe the whole of Volturi Guard is here watching them and they don't even know. I do hope they clear up their misunderstanding soon.

"I told her I may love you, but I can't trust you, but I think you don't like me anymore, I'm merely a toy to you, like to Edward, I don't deserve any love," Bella said, tears streaming down her face.

I smiled a little, she's too selfless to know that she's a sweet girl. "Bella, you…love me?" the idiotic brother of mine asked. I just can't believe it. The love is so obvious and he thinks she don't like or love him?

This time Bella sat up and she nodded. "I know, you don't have to care about me, you can just pretend today never happened. I…will…" Bella started, her voice cracking. Then, the unbelievable happened.

Alec leant forward and kissed her. The whole guard mouths dropped open. We watched as Bella tangled her hands in his hair while Alec pulled her waist closer to him. Gosh, I'm gonna puke. I don't want to know my sis and his love life.

I turned and saw Felix and Marcus grinning like an idiot. I smiled. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that," both of them said together. Then they smiled. They turned over and saw us. Bella turned beet red immediately.

Alec tried smoothing his hair much to no avail, and smiled weakly, clearly embarrassed. "It's alright, continue, we won't watch anymore," I teased, stucking my tongue out at him. Bella turned even redder if possible.

Alec POV:

God, could I even be more embarrassed? "God, I'm so embarrassed," I heard Bella mutter. I nodded my head. She smacked my chest playfully, "I thought you've some excellent vampire hearing?" "I…was too…engrossed," I said, lowering my head.

She smiled her perfect smile and kissed me on the cheek. I smiled back to her. "Now, time to sleep, beautiful," I told her sweetly. She blushed a beautiful shade of red and I heard her mumble, "I'm not beautiful."

I stroke her hair gently and she said, "Alec, please don't leave." I grinned and said, "I wasn't intending to." She smiled and closed her eyes while I sat by her side looking at her perfect face and beautiful smile.

I was simply elated that she loves me. I was still grinning when Bella woke up. "Good morning, sleeping beauty," I smiled at her. She blushed a little and yawned. "Good morning, Alec," she said. I told her to get changed to be ready for her transformation.

She nodded and her head and tumbled. I caught her, holding my arm around her waist. She turned even redder when Demetri came booming, "Morning, lovebirds!" Chelsea followed behind him. I raised an eyebrow at him and he grinned, "I'm not interrupting anything, am I?"

I held Bella up and smiled a little as she ran to the bathroom without tripping with Chelsea holding some clothes.. "I never thought my little bro will be in love with a human when he drinks human blood," he commented. I growled a little and said, "I'll change, I'll drink animal blood and hunt with her." He smirked when he heard that.

I could hear Bella protesting a lot with Chelsea inside and I could imagine Chelsea, forcing my Bella to wear the clothes she liked.

My mouth practically fell to the ground when Bella came out. Demetri let out a low whistle.

Bella POV:

I've never been more embarrassed in my life. Chelsea forced me to wear the clothes I tried on in the clothes store. The mini skirt that just cover one-third of my thigh and the strapless, pink shirt showing a little of my cleavage.

I growled and said, "I'm not going out!" she smirked a little and opened the door in a flash before shoving me out of the bathroom.

I saw Alec's mouth practically drop down to the floor while Demetri let out a low whistle. I turned red as tomato immediately. "She looks great, doesn't she?" Chelsea asked, smirking. Alec replied, "No wonder she's protesting like hell,"

He smirked at me, making my heart flutter. He went over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist before heading off to Aro for the transformation.

"Glad to see you two making up," Aro grinned. I turned red again. "The changing room is at the corridor, the third door from the left," he said, smiling kindly. Alec nodded and brought me to the room.

He placed me on the bed before whispering, "I'll always love you, sorry, love." He kissed me on the neck before sinking his teeth in.

Alec POV:

It pained me to see my only true love thrashing around. I tried my best and cut off all her senses. She started to quieten down and I smiled a little while holding her cold hand.

Jane POV:

It was already past three days and Bella wasn't waking up. Alec was still using his power to numb her. He had not rest, not hunt for these days. He never left her and I could see his resolve.

But no vampire has ever used his power for so long and not collapse. I'm feeling worried for him. "Alec, you should rest," I told him. "No, I'm never leaving her side," he said in a firm tone.

Bella POV:

I could feel little pain. It seems like somebody is staying with me throughout, holding my hand. I wonder who is it and I think its Alec. I started to hear things today. I kept quiet as I heard Jane told Alec to rest while Alec refuse to.

I sighed a little- typical Alec.

_Bella, please wake up soon. _I furrowed my eyebrows internally and wondered, isn't this Alec's voice?

_I can hear you. _I tried to tell him.

Aro POV:

"This is fascinating," I whispered to Jane. "What?" she asked. "They are conversing silently," Marcus smiled. "Really?" Jane asked. He nodded and whispered, "the strength of love,"

**A/N: Hope you guys like this chapter! Please do review! I love them!:) Thank you for your support guys.**


	5. Chapter 5

Waking up

Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry, guys for the late update… I was having some problems of thinking about this chapter… Sorry… Thank you guys for your reviews though! Love them:)**

Alec POV:

I was conversing with Bella for about 2 days already. Which means, she has been physically unconscious for 5 days. I was getting worried all over again.

_Bella, are you waking up soon?_

_Alec, don't freak out now, alright? But I think…_

Before she could continue she stopped. I turned and saw Felix grinning at us. I rolled my eyes, a habit I got from Bella. "Yo, Alec! Must be pretty anxious when she's waking up in about 10 minutes huh?" he boomed.

I'm now OFFICIALLY anxious. "Felix, er, do you think she will feed on humans? Or would she want animal blood?" I asked. He said, "I think-" "Or should I hunt for her?" I asked again. "Maybe you sho-" "Or should I just wait for her to wake up beforemaking any decisions?" I asked again, not noticing the irritation rising up in Felix.

"I really think you shou-" "Or maybe-" "Hey! ALEXXIEEEE, LISTEN TO ME FIRST, OKAY? Worry worm…" he muttered under his breath. I tried calming myself down and he spoke, "She's stirring…" I snapped my head over to Bella and she opened her eyes as quick as a flash. I grinned a little.

"Bella?" I asked happily. "Alec," she greeted me back. We kissed for quite a long time until we heard some coughs. Distracted, we turned to see Aro and Marcus standing there. "Sorry, Master, I didn't notice you there," I apologized.

Bella POV:

Aro just shook his head, dismissing Alec's apology. I snuggled against him and he wrapped his arms tighter around me. Marcus smiled a little. "Bella, we need to tell you something before you go hunting, is that alright with you?" I nodded a little.

"The Cullens are coming," Marcus said softly. I growled and suddenly I heard thunder crackled and rain started to fall. Distracted, I looked into the sky. Aro just stare at me with awe. "What?" I asked. "You…Changed the weather?" he stuttered. I shook my head, "Did I?"

"Is alright about that, I'd just like to tell you that, you may go hunting with Alec," Aro smiled at me. I feel like he's a father to me. I smiled back and we bade farewell to them. An image flashed to my mind and I screamed.

"Love, are you alright?" Alec asked, worry lacing his voice. I just stood there stunned. "I need to go back to Forks," I said. "You can't, you're not under control yet!" Felix exclaimed, who came when he heard me scream.

Alec POV:

I don't understand how she's feeling now and I got more worried when her eyes changed from red to blue. "Love, are you okay? Do you want to rest?" I asked, more worried now. Felix just froze there. "Felix! What're you doing?" I yelled. He's not moving.

"Bella, unfreeze Felix now, alright," I told her soothingly. She glanced up at me, confused, "But I didn't do anything." I thought of distracting her and see if Felix will unfreeze. I leant forward and crush my lips to hers. Once she started kissing me back, Felix moved.

"What the hell?" he asked. I heard my Bella mutter a 'Oops'. "Sorry," she apologized before dashing out of my sight. Worried, I dashed after her, followed by Demetri and Felix.

"Where are you going, Bella?" I asked her while running. "I need to find Charlie! He's going to die!" she screamed back at me and stopped. "Or maybe not," I heard her whisper before she disappeared.

I let out a gasp and realized I wasn't the only one. Felix and Demetri were so shocked that they're simply frozen. Suddenly, she appeared again, seeming confused. "Where did you go?" I asked her. "Forks," she replied, confused, otherwise alright. "FORKS?!" Demetri yelled.

"Er…" she stammered then she said, "At least Charlie is not burned," she shrugged.

Felix POV:

I had never seen someone so talented in my WHOLE EXISTENCE!!! I'm gonna to let her teleport me to Paris! Or France? Oh!!! I clapped my hands excitedly. Alec, Bella and Demetri turned and stare at me.

"What?" I asked, offended. Then Bella let out a giggle. "I'm going to bring Bella hunt, see you guys later," Alec said before taking Bella's hand and dashing off at vampire speed.

I grinned and said, "I got to let Aro know this!" Demetri smiled and we dashed back and I went into the the room where the kings always there… unless, they're 'occupied'. I giggled when I thought of that. Shit! Aro will know it…

Aro POV:

Marcus placed his hand on mine and I could see fatherly ties, me and Bella, uncle ties, Caius, Marcus and Bella. Brother ties, Felix, Demetri and Bella. Sister ties, Heidi, Jane, Reneta, our wives and Bella. Lastly, a strong bond of lovers, Alec and Bella. I smiled a little.

Just then we heard Felix and Demetri approaching and I saw the excited look on Felix and Demetri. "Bella!!! She's-" Demetri started. "SHE'S GREAT!! I WANT TO TELEPORT TO FRANCE!! No, maybe PARIS!!!" he squealed. I would have rolled my eyes until I heard teleport.

"Teleport?" all of us asked. Both of them nodded. Then, we heard Alec and Bella walked in. they smiled lovingly at each other before turning to us. "Bella teleported to Forks! And she can change weather! And she can freeze people! AND her eyes can change colour! And she can see the future!" Felix yelled out.

I could see Bella trying to hide behind Alec from the stares every one is giving her. I smiled and said, "Come here, my child." Everyone seemed shocked when I called her that. I grinned and Bella smiled before placing her hands on mine.

Bella POV:

I placed my hand on Aro but he furrowed his eyebrows. "I still can't read you," he said, confused. "But, Alec can cut off my senses when I'm changing!" I exclaimed. He raised his eyebrows and beckoned Alec to go over. I tried not to smile when I saw my father, surprised by my speed, get him out of the house, before it engulfed into flames.

Alec placed his hands on Aro's and he nodded his head from time to time. "I think I know why," Marcus spoke. Every one turned to him. "When vampires find there soulmates, they'll trust them completely and so, there'll be no protection between them because both of them love each other," Marcus explained, satisfied. "Wow!" I gasped.

Alec grinned at me before kissing me on my lips and he pushed his tongue in my mouth as I pushed mine in his. "Ehmm," we heard Aro coughed. I was very embarrassed and waited for the blush but it never came.

"We'll test your powers later, you can go… do your things," Aro said, looking embarrassed. Caius look ready to laugh.

Marcus POV:

We watched as the soulmates went down gracefully before gathering speed and they're gone. Suddenly, we heard moans and growls from upstairs and all of us looked at the ceiling at where the noise is coming from.

We heard ripping of cloths and suddenly Caius laughed. Shocked, all of us look at him. He tried to regain his composure but he can't. "They…are very disturbing," he managed to choke out before laughing again.

And the whole hall laugh with him. Everyone has changed since Bella came here and it was a joyful change. Caius, who hadn't laughed in 371 years! It's a miracle!

We stopped eventually and was about to find our wives when we heard a crash from upstairs. All of us desperate to muffle our laughter, went dashing off.

Third person POV:

That night was the most warming night for the Volturi… family.

**A/N: I'm going to put the Cullens in the next chapter soon! And I hope you guys are satisfied with Bella's gifts. I tried my best for this chapter, because I can't think of anything else. And for the communicating part, I will explain it in the next chapter! hope you guys like this chapter:)**


	6. Chapter 6

I don't like you!

Chapter 6

**A/N: The Cullens are in!!! Yay!!! I'm excited!!! Lol… Love your reviews!**

Edward POV:

I don't know why, but Aro has invited us to stay over his house in Italy for a month or two. But Alice seems really excited about it and kept on hiding her thoughts from me. Thinking about it, Rosalie has been acting strange too.

Oh well, who cares? I smiled at Tanya who sat on my bed and winked at me. I went over and crushed my lips against her when Alice knocked on the door. Irritated, I turned and saw her smirking. "Sorry I disturb you, whores," she apologized, not sounding a least bit sorry. I growled while she just shrugged.

"Just to remind you, we're having a family meeting downstairs later on, Eddie…" she teased me and was about to stomp away when Tanya retort. "Nobody can call him Eddie besides me!" she growled. I smiled a little.

I could still remember Jasper being sent to bring me home and he was still angry with me. Well, I just can't imagine what happened to the little human? Rumors had said she was dead and Charlie was involved in a car accident and died too.

I was feeling pity for him if she was alive. Wouldn't she want me back? I'm such a handsome man that girls just can't keep their hands off me. I grinned and Tanya kissed me on the cheek before dragging me downstairs to the family meeting.

Alice POV:

Everyone was angry with Edward although it had been one month since Bella's disappearance. She has called me and Rose and I had knew of her change and Alec. They'd make such a sweet couple!

I was internally squealing. I started singing 'twinkle twinkle little star' incase Edward wanted to read my mind. Sure enough, he came down clutching his head. "Can both of you stop singing nursery rhymes?" he asked irritated. Rose just giggled. I winked at her.

Edward rolled his eyes. "Edward, sit down right now!" Carlisle said angrily. Carlisle and Esme has also been cold to Edward since they found out he's cheating on Bella. I can't blame them, Bella has become a part of our family over the months.

We watched as Edward sit down with Tanya wrapped around his waist and I stifled a giggle when I thought of how he would react when he saw the TOTALLY gorgeous Bella, a billion times better than this whore.

"As you see, we had a letter from Italy with Aro asking us to stay over for his new daughter's arrival on the guard with her mate, Alec," Carlisle announced. Emmett and Jasper looked shocked and said in unison, "The cold-blooded guy got a MATE?!"

I can't help it but giggle. The look on Jasper's face was hilarious. I wonder what he would look like when he saw Bella. I nudged Rose and she seemed to be thinking the same thing I was thinking and both of us giggled.

"Alice, Rosalie, pay attention!" Esme said softly. Both of us nodded and we looked at Carlisle. "And…he had changed his diet for the sake of his daughter…" he looked utterly shocked when he read that. Both of us giggled again.

"What's up with you girls these days? You two keep on whispering and talking on the phone so secretly?" our love asked. We winked at them and said, "You'll know when it's the right time."

"Well, so, the date is tomorrow, would you like to get ready and set off early? Maybe reaching there in the middle of the night." Carlisle asked. "YES!!!" Rose and I squealed before dashing up to our rooms to get our clothes. "We've to get ready for the ball that Be-" I started then clamped my mouth.

Rose went inside looking excited. "I hope I meet her soon! I'm so excited about it!" I nodded furiously and kept on dumping clothes in my fifth suitcase. "Alice, you shouldn't bring so much clothes, she told us she would go shopping with us in Italy." Rose exclaimed, rolling her eyes.

"Oh right!" Alice said, hitting her head with her hand before throwing four suitcases out of the window. "OUCH!" we heard someone shout. "Oops," Rose muttered before dashing out of my room. I suddenly saw a vision of Emmett chasing me around the house.

Now it was my turn to say Oops. "Alice CULLEN!!!" Emmett yelled. "Sorry?" I said, phrasing it like a question being running away. "HOW DARE YOU THROW THREE SUITCASES ON MY HEAD!!!" he yelled again. "Emmett, that was four…" I trailed off when he glared at me. "I got a bump-bump," he said sadly.

I giggled at his sad face.

Bella POV:

I'm so EXCITED!!! I kept on squealing, jumping on my bed over and over again making Alec come out of the washroom. "What happened?" he asked. "I'm so FREAKING excited that Rose and Alice is coming!!!" I squealed and hugged him.

He laughed and said, "Now could you please let go of me? I need to bath." He smiled to me making me kiss him on the lips and the kiss got more intense than I planned.

His breathing hitched like mine and we kissed again. "Aro wants yo-" Heidi started then look at our position before giggling. "Sorry, you can continue, I will tell Aro that you're…'busy'." I would have blushed if I was a human. He pulled me down to him again.

Heidi POV:

I stifled my laughter with my hand and went over to report to Aro. "Father, both of them are 'busy' and I think they're going to crash-" I got cut off by a crashing sound. I giggled. "their third bed," I finished. Because of Bella, Bella, Reneta, Jane and me call him 'father' likewise, Demetri, Alec and Felix. Thus, bringing our ties closer.

I smiled and bounced up and down while waiting for my uncles and father to stop their laughter. "I think we need to order another bed," Caius commented before all of us started laughing again.

I paced around the room until we heard someone knocking on the door. "Sorry, father, I'm late," both of them said together. "Yeah, you should be, you crashed your third bed, you know?" Aro said jokingly.

My cute sister hid her face in Alec's shirt and we laughed. "The Cullens are reaching at about 11pm tonight," Bella announced. We nodded our head and suddenly Jane started giggling. "Alec…Your hair…" she giggled. We saw Alec touch his hair instinctively.

We looked at his hair and can't help but burst out in laughter again. "It's not hair, it's birdnest," Marus commented. And we started rolling on the floor and that was how the Cullens found us.

Their mouths were wide open. Aro coughed a bit. And all of us started arranging our hair or looking at our nails, like normal. "It's a nice change?" Carlisle said it like a question.

Aro coughed again. He beckoned to Bella and Bella pecked on Alec's cheek before running over there in a second. "This is my new daughter, Isabella Volturi," he announced proudly. All of the Cullens gasped except Alice and Rose who squealed.

Bella took down her cape and bowed to everyone, showing her naturally brown curls and her sparkling red eyes with perfect full lips and beautifully shaped face. The cullens not only gasped at her beauty but her eyes. "Sis!!! Change back to your normal colour!" Felix and I yelled.

She giggled and changed it back to golden. All the Cullens gaped. She turned to Alec and they seemed to be sending messages to each other and Bella nodded. Bella seemed to have another vision.

"What vision?" the stupid bastard mind reader asked. "Bella can see the future, but it's certain," I explained, irritated. He gasped. Then she whisper to Aro and he nodded. "Maybe the Cullens can go and rest now, we've got some…matters to settle." Aro mutter.

But it was too late, the doors burst open and Victoria came storming in. We sighed and Bella grinned, "This is easy to take care of," "What do you mean?" she asked angrily. "You set the house on fire, right?" Bella asked, her eyes changing to dark purple.

She didn't seem to know her very well, so she replied, "So what?" Bella growled and we saw ashes on the ground immediately. Then she snapped her fingers before the ashes disappeared. "Done, easy…" she trailed off when Cullens look at her curiously, except Alice and Rosalie.

"Err…What?" she asked. "Nothing," the Cullens shook their heads. "ALICE!!! ROSE!!!" She squealed before bouncing down to meet them. "Bells! We missed you!" they squealed back and bounce to her too.

We sighed and covered our ears. Bella dragged Alec and pointed to him, "My soon-to-be-husband," she said proudly. Alec smiled and bowed to them. Both of them giggled. they waved their husbands over to them and introduced them too.

"I angry Alice!" Emmett fumed. Bella looked at him, amused. "Emmett, don't speak in broken English!" she exclaimed. "I got a boo-boo from Alice! Pain pain!" he exclaimed, rubbing his head. Felix grinned and went over to him.

I shook my head and I got a feeling that Felix+Emmett= trouble.

Edward POV:

Soon to be husband? She ignored me for that jerk? "You dumped me for him?!" I asked. She turned to me and walked up to me and without thinking I smiled smugly, "You still want me, don't you?" I saw her wink at Alec but I guess it was my imagination.

She leant closer to me then whispered, "I…don't even like you!" and she was going to stomp away when I pulled her and crushed my lips on hers.

**A/N: Don't worry, this story is about Alec and Bella, hope you like this chapter! please review! And thank you for your lovely reviews for the last chapter and so on:)**


	7. Chapter 7

Underhand means

Chapter 7

**A/N: Guys, sorry for late update and… don't hate me for this chapter, okay? Promise? *smiles weakly* don't hate me… thank you for your reviews last chapter!**

Bella POV:

I immediately pushed him away and Alec pounced on him. "I can't see! Why can't I hear?" Edward yelled. The tearing of limbs could be heard. I turned and saw Alec standing just in front of Edward with a terrifying look.

He let Edward hear for a moment and went up and grabbed him by the collar, "You better NOT do anything or EVEN touch my mate AGAIN, unless you want to DIE!" he yelled before throwing Edward miles away.

He turned to look at me and went over to hug me. "Don't be scared, alright, I'm sorry," he apologized. The Cullens look very angry with Edward and won't care about him unless he was turned into ashes. Tanya was terrified and called, "Edward!"

"We'll be leaving, please excuse us," Alec told Aro. Aro still look angry with Edward and look at the arms on the ground. He rubbed his chin thoughtfully then said, "Throw it into the forest near our home where he flew to, scatter it all around."

The guards nodded and took Edward's arms and legs out. Alec wrapped his arm protectively around my waist. "Bella, are you alright?" he asked, worried. I nodded and leaned my head against his chest, while we walked at human pace to our room.

I could feel his smile as he stroked my hair. "I'm sorry, Alec, I didn't know that he will do such a thing so I didn't look in the future to make sure," I apologized, guilty. He shook his head and hugged me tighter. "It's alright, after all, you love me only, right?" he asked. I nodded my head.

At that, we reached our room. Both of us sat down and looked into each other's eyes. "Still remember how we become a couple?" Alec asked. I nodded and smiled weakly, "It was really funny, sobbing together."

He nodded and he stroked my hair again before kissing my forehead. "I'll go bathe first, alright?" he asked. I nodded. I looked at the clock, five hours have passed. He went to bathe just when his phone rang. I'm kind of envy him. His phone won't be overheard by vampires. I sighed, I got to get one for my birthday.

I went over and picked it up. "Hello, may I ask who do you want to find?" I asked politely. "Get my sweetheart, Alec, here, okay?" the other end of line replied. I dropped the phone shut. Alec came out after a few minutes and he looked at my face before asking, "What's the matter, Bella?"

I turned to look at him, feeling angered and betrayed. "Who's the woman?" he scratched his head, looking confused and asked, "What? I don't understand what you mean." "Stop acting! Sweetheart? Who's that?" I asked, almost screaming.

"Bella, I think-" "I what? Don't say it's a misunderstanding, okay?!" I yelled this time. "Bella, listen to me," he said, confused.

Jane POV:

I shook my head when I heard yelling upstairs. Hey! Isn't it my bro and sis-in-law? I dashed upstairs and eavesdropped to find out I wasn't the only one. Demetri and Felix with Heidi and Reneta were there.

"Bella, I think-" "I what? Don't say it's a misunderstanding, okay?!" Bella yelled. "Bella, listen to me," Alec said, confused. Now, what the hell was happening? "Alright, let's explain the sweetheart on your phone, alright?!" she screamed.

I was shocked. Alec cheated on her? "Bella, I think you misunderstood already, I don't have a woman outside, I love only you," he tried to persuade Bella, who was dry-sobbing by now. Just then, his phone rang. Bella ran to get it and on the loud speaker mode.

"Hello?" the voice asked. "Hello, who are you looking for, this time?" Bella asked sweetly, scary! "I called just now but Alec didn't answer, where is he?" the voice asked. My mouth dropped open. Alec didn't do it, did he?

Bella pushed the phone angrily to him, still on loud speaker mode. "Hello, why are you looking for me?" he asked. "Sweetheart, don't you forget our date in Volterra at the restaurant at 5pm?" she asked. I was horrified! "Sorry, but I don't think I know you," he said, looking confused.

Bella seemed to take this as a last straw and stormed out of the room. "BELLA!" Alec yelled. "Don't Bella me! Go find your lover!" we heard Bella yell from the guest room. Alec cut the call immediately and we heard him say, "It's not what you think, Bella."

"I'm not listening to you!" she screamed. "Bella…" Alec looked pained. All of us look at each other and sighed. I stepped out of my hiding place and beckoned to Alec. "Alec, come here for a minute," I called him.

He nodded, looking sad. Reneta looked ready to pounce on him. "Reneta, no," I shook my head. She growled. "Alec, I thought you know Bella the best, she was just cheated on, she won't be able to trust you easily, she does love you, but trust must be earned," I told him. "She had once told me that she is starting to trust you completely, now, what happened? Do you think she can trust you after she was cheated on even if it's really a misunderstanding?" I asked.

He sighed sadly and looked up at us. His eyes were completely black, no life, no light, nothing. His face was blank. "I do love her," he whispered before walking away. We sighed again. I went to the guest room and knocked, "Bella?" I called.

"Come in," I heard her whisper. When I stepped in, her face was the same as Alec's. It pained my heart to see them like that, especially since Bella is also one of the few who really understands me. "Bella…" she shook her head, "It's alright,"

"Bella, do you think this is misunderstanding?" I asked. She looked up again. She shook her head, and then nodded again. "I don't know!" she said, frustrated. I rubbed her back then whisper, "Then, spy on him," her eyes widened in surprise.

"I can't, he will smell me," she said. "You can change the weather, can't you?" I asked. She nodded, "Go change it to rainy day, he won't be able to smell you then." I told her. "I don't want to see what they do and I don't think they'll be meeting each other today." she said softly.

"Bella, I know my brother best. He'll surely want to make things clear since he don't know what's happening," I told her. She sighed then nodded. "Bella, can you put your shield up on both of us?" I asked. She shook her head and said, "I don't know why, I feel drained of energy. I can't even feel my shield around me."

I sighed and said, "Because your heart is breaking mentally, right now."

We got ready and I took out two hoods, one for Bella and one for me. "Bells, now!" I told her. She nodded and I could see she used more energy than normal. She collapsed after she was done. "Bells, are you alright?"

She nodded and stood up weakly. "Father," I called to Aro. Aro came here and he looked at Bella's face before his face fell. "Yes?" he asked, worried. "I'm taking Bella out for a stroll." He nodded and walked away in human pace, so unlike Aro.

I held her hand tightly and walked to the streets of Volterra. "Jane?" I heard her whisper. "I don't think I want to see this," she said. I smiled weakly and patted her head like a sister does. "Don't worry, on we see something wrong, we run." She nodded her head and she seemed so vulnerable now. I held her more tightly than before, scared that she will collapsed.

She was the closest sibling I have after Alec and she really understands me. She always know what I'm thinking and try to make me laugh when I'm down. Now, the only thing I could do for her is to see if it was all a misunderstanding.

We reached there and we looked at the watch. It says 5.01pm. We looked around and saw a down Alec walking to the restaurant, looking around for the slut. A woman wearing a blouse and jeans walked in front of him and she greeted Alec before doing something we never expected.

She kissed him.

A/N: **Hope you like this chapter? Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

Lifeless

Chapter 8

**A/N: Thank you so much for your reviews for the last chapter and for not hating me… at least there isn't too much people who want to kill me…But I think there will be tons after this chapter… Sorry! Please PLEASE don't hate me!! And don't creep inside my room to kill me at night… Sorry, guys:( **

Jane POV:

It can't be it, right? I rubbed my eyes although I'm sure I wasn't seeing things. It can't be! I turned slowly, scared of facing the sister I love. Her face was un-describable; she looks like someone being sucked out of life.

I turned to see what the hell Alec was doing and… he was kissing her back! Alright, I can't take it anymore. I got up and already saw Bella sprinting away. "BELLA!" I yelled. Alec turned and saw us. "You bastard!" I yelled at him before running away. The last image I saw of him was a confused expression.

Confused? Ha! Confuse, idiot! Why did he still hurt Bella after knowing of what Edward do to her? Venom was in my mouth, threatening to spill out. "Bella, don't be like this," I said, pained by the expression on her face.

She suddenly smirked an evil grin. It scared me. "Yeah, it's alright, I'm a plain Bella anyway, who would love me?" "Bella…" I started. "Tons of lies, after betrayal, I learnt a lot of things, I won't trust anyone AGAIN!" she said. "Bella, please, don't be like this…" Tears that were never going to fall is welling in my eyes.

"Sorry, Jane, I need some time alone," she said before getting out of my room. Seconds later, dry sobbing filled the gloomy castle. I could hear Alice and Rosalie knocking on her door, trying to comfort her. "Bella, maybe it's all a misunderstanding," I heard Alice said. "Yeah, it must be a misunderstanding," Rose said, trying to persuade Bella although it sounded like it was persuading herself.

Bella POV:  
I could not hold the pain in my chest, getting more and more intense. I tried to ignore Alice and Rose outside my door, knocking on the door, trying to come in. I covered my face with my hands and tried to ease the sobbing.

It didn't help a bit; all I could think of is the image of Alec and the woman kissing. It just made the pain worse. "Bella," I heard Aro knocking. "Come in," I stuttered a little. Aro drifted in looking pained. I took in a deep breath and tried to compose myself, trying to prevent my love ones from breaking.

"Are you alright?" he asked, worried. "Dad…" I cried, burrowing my face in Aro's chest. He stroked my back, trying to calm down. "You don't need to explain, I know everything," he said. "I'll kill him for hurting my daughter!" I looked up, shocked.

"Don't, Dad, please don't," I said, tugging on the sleeve on his shirt. He looked at me and asked softly, "Why?" "I hate to admit it, but it'll pain me more if you kill him," I replied. He nodded and promised me. "Dad, it's alright, go do your things, I'll be alright," I said, trying to reassure him.

He looked uncertain and after much persuading he went out of the room. Alice and Rose stood outside. "Alice, Rose, it's alright, I really love you guys for caring so much," I said, looking at them, feeling touched. They nodded and sensed my need for being alone and left.

I stood up and took a deep breath, stopping my sobbing successfully. I turned the doorknob and went to the last room I ever want to go now. I knocked on the door and I heard him say, "Come in."

"Bella?" he asked, surprised. "Yes, Alec," I replied, trying not to sob. He looked lifeless. Okay, that's weird. Who cares about him? I don't care! Bella, put yourself together! Be strong! I nodded a little. "Why are you looking for me?" he asked, his expression looking a little hopeful.

"I suppose that you'd want a clean break-up since you have a beautiful woman now." I said, sounding indifferent successfully. "Bella, no, you misunderstood. I don't know why you looked so sad, I cleared up everything with her, she's not-" he explained. "Just shut up okay? Stop making me feel worse!" I shouted.

He looked hopeless and lifeless again. "Have your engagement ring BACK!" I yelled at him, pulling the ring out of my finger and throwing it to him. "Bella, please don't, I really-" "Really love me?" I laughed. "Stop your lies!"

"Bella, please-" he stood up and was in front of me in an instant. He furrowed his eyebrows and I started, "Don't use your power on me, please." He raised his eyebrows and said, "I wasn't intending to." The flashback hit us both hard. The time when I ask him not to go…

I turned away, trying not to sob. "I was just curious why you want…to break up with me…" he stuttered in between his sobs. He started sobbing? "I…saw you with her.." I stuttered and collapsed as I sobbed too.

"I didn't do anything, really," he denied. Anger flashed in my eyes and I screamed, "KISSING isn't doing anything?!" confusion flashed across his face and he said, "I didn't kiss her, really!" "Very funny, I saw it and stop denying!" I yelled and dashed back to my room before locking it.

"BELLA!" Alec yelled pouncing on my door. "Really, it's a misunderstanding…" I heard him mumble and his sobs. It pained me to hear him sob but I'm sure it was only for show. He walked away after some time and I sobbed like I never sobbed before.

Jane POV:

I heard Alec knock on my door. "Come in," I said coldly. "Jane, you must trust me, I really didn't-" I cut him off, "kiss her? I saw with my eyes you DID!" I exclaimed. "Sorry, Alec, I'd really like to trust you, but not with something I witness myself."

He nodded and said softly, "I just want you to know, I really didn't kiss her, Bella is my only love." I was impatient and waved him out of the room.

I buried my face in my pillow. Is he really telling the truth? Impossible! I saw him kiss her! I sighed and tried not to listen the sobbing that pained me more than when Bella was a human.

A new sobbing started and I'm sure it was Alec's. I sat upright. Is he doing this for show? It can't be… I saw him…

? POV: (I'm sure you guys will know who this is)

I grinned a little when I heard the sobbing. I really am brilliant! Sabrina had did a great job. Soon, Bella will come back to me and leave that pathetic vampire to bleed.

I forced myself to a straight face as I heard Jane knocking on my door. Before I could respond, she burst open the door and she placed something on the door before yelling, "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?!"

**A/N: Are you guys angry? Don't kill me, okay? Sorry for this short chapter, I will make a longer one for the next…:)Please review…**


	9. Chapter 9

Denying

Chapter 9

**A/N: Thank you guys for your reviews! I always read them everytime there's an increase from you guys:) It's really great to have you spend some time to review and thus, making my day! Okay, let's get on to the story… But seriously, this chapter is not good, boring...**

Edward POV:

"What do you mean?" I asked, grinning my famous crook smile. She looked dazzled and I grinned when I heard her.

_Is he really so gorgeous? No! He's a jerk! Oh… He's gorgeous man…_

"Your thoughts are interesting," I smiled. She looked down then her face hardened. "What did you do?" "Nothing…I did nothing," I smirked. Her eyes blazed with fury and she asked, "YOU DID NOTHING?!"

"Yeah, I did NOTHING!" I yelled. Suddenly, I felt pain. It was so intense, it's torturing me. It's like tearing me apart. I moaned. This hurts a lot! It stopped then she went over to me and grabbed my collar.

"Did you do anything?" she seethed. I shook my head, refusing to let her know. "BULLSHIT! You DID SOMETHING, Edward Bastard!" she shouted. I raised an eyebrow and asked, "What did I do? Why are you so sure that I did something?"

"You want to tear Alec and Bella up, didn't you?" she asked. I nodded and said, "You have a brilliant way?" she got up and she glanced down at me before spitting venom on my face. Okay, that's the last straw.

"YOU!" I shouted. "What?" she asked, looking at me from beneath her eyelashes. I suddenly seemed dazzled. "You…" I trailed off and she smiled before winking, "I'll find you…again." she walked off proudly. What the hell happened just now?

Did I really just got dazzled by Jane Volturi?

Jane POV:

It was pretty hilarious to watch Edward being dazzled by me. I was so sure that my skill got rusty. I giggled and knocked on Bella's door and I sure got a shock of my life.

The woman that was with Alec is here? I fumed and stomped right in front of her and before I could slap her she spoke, "Well, well, what were you going to do?" I turned and saw Alec standing at the corner.

"What are you doing in Bella's room?" I asked, still angry at him although I'm really starting to suspect Edward. "I…just wanted to clear up some misunderstanding…" he said. "I brought her here and wanted her to explain this whole matter with Bella."

"Weird huh, then you broke up with her already?" I asked. "No, we never started, really," he protested. "Oh, so that kiss wasn't anything, you kiss anybody?" I asked sarcastically. "I…" "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW BELLA FEEL?!" I yelled.

"I…was going to aplogise," he admitted looking down at his shoes, fidgeting anxiously. "Huh, that's weird, you found out that Bella is better than her? Then you wanted to patch things up?" I asked, glaring at the woman.

"I'd enough! I'm not helping anymore," she exclaimed, throwing her arms up in frustration and was going to go when Alec grabbed her arm. "No, don't go, you-" he started. I heard someone open the door and saw Bella there with a shocked expression.

"Excuse me, but if you two want to do something, please do it in his room!" she said, surprisingly calm. Alec looked utterly hurt and started, "Bella, she isn't here to do anything, she was going explain things to you."

She laughed then looked at the woman and she said, "About how good your relationship is? No need to boast to me, get the hell out of my room NOW!" Alec now looked really hurt now. "Really, Bella.." he said.

The woman got up and said, "I've to leave now." "You promised…" Alec said. "Sorry," she said. She jumped out of the window and landed gracefully on her feet before running away in vampire speed. "So…what do you want?" Bella asked, crossing her arms.

"I…" Alec said, venom tears starting to well up in his eyes. My brother is crying? "I really love you, you must trust me," he said. Bella turned and I could see her tears in her eyes. "Trust you with that woman? That woman who you kiss?" she asked.

"Please…Bella, I really didn't kiss her, if you mean that evening, I was only talking to her, we didn't do anything," he said. She smiled and stepped forward, closer to Alec. I tensed up and said, "Bella, are you alright?" she nodded and she looked straight into Alec's eyes.

"Stop giving me all this bullshit! If you don't love me, just say it out, don't need to tell me lies," she said, dry sobbing. Alec looked sad and went out of the room in an instant. "Alec," I called. He turned and look at me, "I think I trust you, but you must make Bella trust you now."

He smiled a little and said, "I'll do anything to get Bella back." I nodded my head and gave him a thumbs-up. I went back to Bella's room. "Bella, the ball is tonight," I informed her. Looking at the clock, I realized that it was 2 more hours till the time.

I screamed in horror before pushing her in the bathroom. "Go bathe!!! I need to make you up, oh yeah, the make-up kit! Where's your dress? Argg!!!" I screamed in frustration and I could Bella giggling while she's bathing.

"Just shut up!" I said, frustrated as I went to get her gown. When I came back, she had already came out. "Now, sit at the dressing table, I need to make your hair," I told her, excited. "I'm going to try something out, alright?" I asked. She looked horrified but when I glared at her she nodded.

I started dyeing her hair blonde then made it straight. I looked at the clock. One more hour to go. I got my make-up kit out and started applying light make-up on her. I let her face the mirror and she gasped. "IS this really me?" I nodded and I called Rosalie and Alice.

They came rushing in and started helping Bella and I winked at them before getting ready for myself.

Bella POV:

"Thanks, guys," I said, smiling at Rose and Alice. They grinned widely at me and Rose placed bracelet on my wrist before announcing, "Finish!" then both of them look at me from my head to toe. "PERFECT!!" they squealed. I took in their appearance and said, "You two really look perfect."

They shook their heads and Alice came bouncing to me with her a four-inch heel. I shook my head and said, "No way I'm wearing that!" "Oh well, too bad, you're a vampire so you won't get hurt anyway," Alice giggled with Rose. I groaned and put them on, knowing I've no choice.

I stood at the door with Alice and Rose after we all were ready. "Are you sure? Can we go in now?" I asked anxiously- I hate to be late. "No, no, we MUST be fashionably late," Alice and Rose said together. I groaned and said, "We're half an hour late!"

Then I opened the door and went inside the room, ignoring their protests. Oh shit! I shouldn't have listened to them and be late. Now everybody's attention is on me! Argg, I HATE IT! Alice flitted to Jasper while Rose went to Emmett.

I suddenly felt really alone. I have got no Alec. Just then, someone tapped on my shoulder. I turned and saw Edward standing there and he asked, "May I have this dance?" I looked down and declined him. He looked disappointed and I guess he went to find Tanya.

I went over to Aro and greeted the others before standing beside Felix. "Why aren't you dancing?" I asked him. "I was waiting for you to come and dance with me," he said, smiling at me. I stuck out my tongue at him and said, "Bro, stop kidding around, if you want a dance, just tell me."

He laughed and took my hand. Then someone stood beside me and I turned and saw Alec. He looked sad and hurt. "Bella?" he called. "Why? Are you jealous of your bro?" Felix teased. To my surprise, he nodded grudgingly. I felt happy but then, what about the woman? I can't forgive him this easily can I?

"Bella, please give me a chance to explain it, alright?" he asked, his beautiful golden eyes looked pleadingly back at me.

Jane POV:

I and Demetri watched Alec and Bella staring at each other for a long time. I nudged Demetri and asked, "What are they doing?" "Having a silent conversation?" he replied. I smacked his head and said, "Be serious!"

"I don't know, I don't have a mate, okay? But it's not right for them to be apart for so long," he mumbled. Oh yeah! Charlie's coming tomorrow! How can we explain this to him? Shit!

Bella POV:

I listened to him, his angelic voice and all the features. Somehow, I feel that I can trust him. I was going to apologize about everything I had done this few days when he stepped forward and pulled me closer to him.

I smiled I looked into his eyes and he pressed his lips on mine before the feelings that I hadn't had for a while came back. We pulled each other closer and pulled away as he looked adoringly into my eyes.

That was until I heard a furious growl and Alec disappeared within a second.

**A/N: I really don't like this chapter, not enough drama…*giggles* Sorry guys, I really love drama:) Guess you already know, please do me a favour and review! Thanks guys for the GREAT reviews I got for the last chapters! Gosh, I'm becoming hyper!**


	10. Chapter 10

Love rivals

Chapter 10

**A/N: Although I don't really like the last chapter, I'm very VERY HAPPY that you guys still reviewed!! Whoohooo!!! Gosh, I'm probably acting like a kid now… Okay, let's get on to the story ;)**

Bella POV:

Shocked, I turned around to see Edward holding Alec by the collar. "Hey! What're you doing?" I yelled. Edward glared at Alec and said, "You stay away from her, emo!" I furrowed my eyebrow in anger and was going to scold Edward when Alec shot back.

"You cheater! How can you cheat on her?! She's so flawless and you cheated on her because of a whore?! You have lose your right to become my love rival!" I raised my eyebrows in surprise. I turned and tap Marcus who was clearly enjoying the show placed in front of him.

"Marcus, er..What're they doing?" I asked. "Are you stupid? Fighting for you! Ah~So romantic!" he swooned. I froze, did Marcus just swoon? Argg!!! What the hell is going on? I ran over to Edward and Alec. "Are you two kids?" I asked.

"Bella, I love you," Edward confess. I rolled my eyes and pointed to the fuming Tanya over there and pushed him to her direction. Alec grabbed my arm and embraced me tightly. Alice came dancing over gracefully and grinned, "Love rivals, Alec is jealous!" she giggled before going away.

"Alec?" I asked. He looked into my eyes and asked, "Yes?" "You're jealous?" "I…No…" he looked away. I nodded my head disappointed and went over to find some friends. I grinned when I spotted a blonde and a guy with dark brown hair with her just about my age.

I walked towards them to be stopped by Alec. I turned and saw him fidgeting. Huh? So kawaii!!! I squealed internally. "Ah.. Can you a save a dance for me?" he asked, still looking down. I smiled and nodded before kissing him on the cheek.

It's so unlike him to be feeling embarrassed. I bounced up and down towards them and greeted them smiling. Both of them turned and smiled. "Hey, my name's Bella, what's yours?" I asked. "My name's Katherine and this guy here is my 'brother', Keth," she smiled happily. I grinned back at her.

Keth looked at me and took my hand before kissing it. I rolled my eyes. Katherine grinned and pointed to another direction and said, "Keth, be careful, you wouldn't want to be his rival." I turned and saw Alec glaring at the boy. I giggled.

"Is he your mate?" she asked. I nodded my head and said, "We fought for a while, technically, I fought with him because we had some misunderstanding, we just patched up." she smiled and commented, "That's great, Keth, you don't want to get into a fight!"

He smiled and said, "I wouldn't be scared, love is worth fighting for." "That's weird to see you say that, I only just met you, unless…You're attracted to someone here!" I squealed. "Who is it???" Katherine asked, curious. He shook his head, looking at his shoes.

I laughed and Katherine joined in. "Stop feeling embarrassed, go for it!" we encouraged him. He shook his head and mumbled, "I don't have someone I like, just an old friend." Before we can ask anymore, Jane came running towards him.

"Hey, Jane! Old friend?" I asked teasingly. She rolled her eyes and two of them started to chat. I sighed and walked along with Katherine. "Katherine, is he your real brother or what?" I asked. "Fake brother, it's just for appearance," she smiled. "Want to dance?" she asked. I thought for a minute and saw Alec looking at me. "Nah, I'm dancing with Alec later on," I said.

She smiled and commented, "You're really fortunate, I can't find my mate after 128 years, you know." "Wow! You're 128 years? I'm not even 1 yet, if counting being a vampire," I exclaimed, shocked. She giggled then replied, "Well, after you're 128 years, call me, I want to see if I have a mate by then." I giggled.

We exchanged phone numbers and I waved to her before going back to Alec. "Hey, Alec!" I greeted him cheerfully. "Hey," he looked down. "What's the matter?" I asked. "Jane seems to know who did the misunderstanding thing," he said.

I nodded for him to continue, he said, "She suspects it's Edward." My mouth dropped open. "He won't do something so low, would he?" "The woman you see 'kissing' me at the restaurant actually has a power, as that day you're weak, your mental shield is not up so she can show you what she wants you to see," he explained.

"You mean she has a power of illusion?" I asked. "Yeah, and she was told by Edward that I cheated on you and that she should help him by showing you and you will go back to him, at least that's what she said," he finished. "I was worried that there might be more things to misunderstand about."

I smiled then said, "It's alright, I learnt my lesson." "It's actually not your fault, I mean, if it was me, I would have reacted the same way, because I love you," he said. I grinned then stepped forward to hug me.

"Everyone! The dance shall now begin!" we heard Alice squeal before bouncing down to meet Jasper. I giggled at them- they made such a cute couple. I held Alec's hand as we went down to dance. "I'm not really into dancing," I said worriedly as I looked at my feet, scared that I'll step on him.

"Maybe you can dance with me instead, I'm not going to let you fall like you always do," Edward sneered from behind him. Alec turned and glared at him, "She's not a doll, she's a person, she'll dance with whoever she likes and she is DEFINITELY NOT CLUMSY!"

Edward looked taken aback and smirked before answering, "You're officially my love rival." Before walking away.

Alec turned to me before smiling and said, "It's alright, it's all about leading." He pulled my chin up gently with a finger and whisper, "Look at me." I nodded and looked at his eyes…that seemed to be smiling at me.

**A/N: NO cliffhangers for this… *giggles* of course, this is NOT the end:) But, when I finish this story, I think I will be writing ANOTHER Alec and Bella story:) I was so encouraged by you guys reponses and yeah, I hope when I did, you guys will go check it out:) If I publish the story I will tell you guys in the chapter's author's note:) Thank you guys, please do me a favour and review! **


	11. Chapter 11

Back to normal?

Chapter 11

**A/N: Hey guys! Thank you LOTS for the reviews last chapter… And I posted a new story! I hope you guys can go read it, it's Alec and Bella story too:) Thank you very much, now let's get on with the story:)**

Bella POV:

I smiled as I gazed at the big round Moon tonight. Someone wrapped their arms around my waist and stepped closer to me. I turned and smiled. "Hey, Bella," Alec smiled. I smiled back. We leant towards each other and he pressed his lips against mine.

We stood there kissing until someone cleared their throat. We turned and saw Jane and Felix standing there grinning like there was no tomorrow. Alec smiled proudly and wrapped his arms tighter around my waist.

"Glad that you two made up, Felix," Jane started. Felix turned and flashed her a questioning look. "Buy a few more beds," she giggled. then both of them laughed together. I rolled my eyes although I feel embarrassed.

The ball finally ended and Edward went upstairs with me, Alec and Jane. I rolled my eyes and whispered to Alec when we reached our room. "He's really funny, isn't he?" I asked gesturing to Edward's room.

"Yeah, although I won't blame anyone for wooing you, you're just so perfect!" he smiled. I could have blushed a deep shade of red if I was a human. He led me into our room and we kissed, the kiss turned heated as we dropped onto the bed.

Just at that moment, Edward barge through the door. Both of us glared at him in annoyance. "Get back to your room, Edward!" both of us yelled. He rolled his eyes and said, "Aro is calling for you, Alec." "Aro don't call for him like that, he sends someone here, not you!" I retorted.

Alec nodded his head and tried to shoo Edward out of the door. But Edward just continue to stand there. "Do you want us to kiss in front of you?" Alec growled. He nodded his head and said, "Bella will look so hot!"

Alec lost it immediately. He pounced on him and was about to tear him into shreds when I stopped him. "Alec, it isn't worth it," I said. Alec sighed and shoved Edward away before returning back to me. I hugged him tightly and he frowned a little.

"Why didn't you let me kill him?" he asked. "He's after a member of Cullens and the Cullens treated me very well other than him, although they are disappointed in him, they still love him and I don't want them to feel pained," I explained.

He nodded and ruffled my hair playfully. I growled playfully and he kissed me hard. "I missed you, a lot, you know," he said, hugging me tighter as we lay down on bed. I shrugged and said, "I though you would find some random stranger."

He glared at me and said, "I wouldn't be able to replace you, after all, I love you with all my heart." I leant forward and kissed him, before hearing lots of 'that's so sweet'. Shocked, we turned and saw Jane, Heidi, Reneta, Felix and Demetri with a camera.

I raised my eyebrows and jumped out immediately. "Please don't tell me you took a photo of that!" I exclaimed. He smiled cunningly. I stuck my tongue out at him and was about to freeze him when he passed the camera to Felix. "Shit!" I cursed. "Did someone just curse?" I heard Marcus ask.

Uh oh. Marcus forbidded us to curse unless you really can't control it. I turned slowly and saw him frowning at me disapprovingly. "A lady with-" he started. "good manners does not curse, and must act like a perfect one in front of gentlemen. Ladies who curse and will bring a bad impression to people that they've bad education. Cursing is rude and is not approved to be used in the Volturi family." (**A/N: I made this up, I don't know if it's alright…)**I and Jane finished as we were often scolded for that.

He looked at us with his eyebrows raised before jumping up excitedly, "Yippeee!! They memorise it!" he squealed and giggled before drifting away. All of us stared open mouth at Marcus's disappearing back.

"That was…" I struggled to find the right word. "Unbelievable?" Alec finished. I nodded my head then we saw Felix giggling. We rolled our eyes and asked, "What now?" he showed us his camera and all of clutched our sides laughing at the photo when Marcus jumped up and his squealing face.

"This is a great thing, hand me the camera," I told him. Being the naïve child he is, he handed me it and Demetri groaned. "What did you do?" he asked. Felix looked confused before exclaiming, "Oh!" "'Oh'! all you have to say?" Demetri looked ready to cry.

"Why're you crying?" I asked. I flipped through the photos and Demetri desperately tried to snatch it from me. I finally saw it. "HAHAHAHAHA!" I laughed and when Jane saw it she laughed loudly too. Soon, everyone was laughing except Demetri.

"Demetri likes to cross dress!" Felix bellowed and attracted attention from Aro as he glided over to us."Demetri, you…?" he asked. "Yes, I'm a gay," he said. "WHAT?!" All of us yelled. "No, he's not, he's only joking," Edward said, making Demetri glare at him.

"I hate Edward! He spoiled my joke!" he whined. Edward looked confused and he said, "What do you mean?" "Idiot, everyone has a turn to make a joke in front of the family and whoever makes them laugh will be able win an X-Box," I explained, rolling my eyes.

"X-Box?!" I heard Emmett shout as he sprinted over here. "Emmett, it's not as if you cannot afford to buy your own," I said. He smiled happily, "I want to play!" "Fine, fine," Aro gave in. He boomed and went over to thank Aro in a way nobody would dare, well, except his wife.

He kissed Aro's forehead and cheek before skipping away happily like a little child who just got their lollipop. "Er…What was that?" Aro asked groggily as he sat up. "Nothing!" we exclaimed. Alec kissed my forehead and smiled. "Stupid rival," Edward muttered.

All of us turned to glare at him, "You're stupid, you don't have a right to say him! He's my mate, okay?" I exclaimed. "Sweetheart, it's alright," he soothed me then he smirked and kissed me on the cheek. Edward was fuming by then and pounced on him.

A metallic scream could be heard echoing from the walls.

**A/N: I would really like you guys to do me a favour and review. Please? Please? Please? If you review, I will give you a preview of the next chapter of this story. I'm in a good mood today! lalala! Hehe:) I hope you guys can review.**


	12. Chapter 12

The love moment

Chapter 12

**A/N: Yeah, I know I updated later, really sorry guys, I had a bit of problem with ideas, grins, although for this chapter… I had an idea, I just want it to be better:) Thank YOU SOOOOO Much for your reviewsss~ I love them:) Im smiling now! haha… HYPER~ And also, thank you for those who reviewed in my new story! THANK YOU!!! Hehe… You know, guys, I was thinking when I should end this story… Don't flame me! I was just thinking, alright?**

Jane POV:  
No! "Alec!!! Please stop, it's not going to be good, please…stop!" I yelled. Alec ignored me and tried ripping Edward's arm. Edward growled and tried ripping away his. Bella was covering her eyes and shaking with terror.  
"ALEC!!!" All of us screamed in horror. Alec's arm was torn from limb and Edward was smirking. Alec uttered a groan before dropping on the floor in agony.  
I can't take it anymore! How dare he hurt my brother! I saw Bella froze him. Great, it will make my job easier. "Pain," I said. His eyes immediately filled with pain, trying to hide it but without success.

"Alec, please, stand up!" Bella cried. I heard Alec uttered a groan. Bella stopped sobbing and slung Alec's arm over her shoulder before making their way to their room.

I cracked my knuckles, "Everyone, you can have your chance now!" I roared. Everyone pounced.

Bella POV:

I tried not to sob, as I place Alec gently on my bed. "Alec, are you alright?" I asked, worried. He nodded his head a little. Carlisle came in just at that moment. "Carlisle, can you help? Please?" he nodded and smiled kindly.

He bandaged around Alec's arm and told me, "He will need some time to recover although he's a vampire." I nodded my head and asked, "Where's Aro?" "He went to punish Edward like the rest of them," Carlisle said, emotionless.

"Carlisle," I called. He turned and asked, "Yes?" "Do you still treat Edward as your son?" I asked. "No, he's not my son, anymore, you can treat him anyway you like," he smiled a little. "Carlisle, will you be my other family?" I asked hopefully.

"I've been waiting for you to ask me that!" he laughed joyfully and I saw Alice winked at me playfully when she poked her head in the door. I smiled a little and turned my attention to Alec, lying on our bed. "Alec, please, recover faster," I said softly, looking into his beautiful golden eyes.

I leaned down and kissed his lips softly. I could feel his smile as I pulled away. He smiled a little and I smiled back. "I feel like I'm interrupting you two now, I will leave you for the time being," Carlisle and Alice commented, smiling. I nodded.

"Bella," Alec called. I turned and forced a smile so he won't see how pained I am. "Yes, Alec?" I asked. "I've always love you, from the time you walked into the castle," he smiled, stroking my cheek. "Me too, Alec, me too," I smiled softly as I held his hand.

Jane POV:

I tried not to sob, their moment is so touching. I turned away and walked away to find out some spies hovering around. I smirked a little when I saw Emmett ready to wail. "Don't wail here," I warned him. He nodded and sprinted to his and Rose's room and I heard wails from upstairs.

I rolled my eyes a little and left the two lovers alone.

Bella POV:

I gazed at Alec, who was lying beside me. He smiled and said, "The first time I saw you, I was joyful, that an angel loved me, for who I am." "Of course, Alec, you're perfect," I smiled as I patted his hair.

He grinned at me. "Sorry," he said. "For what?" I asked. "For fighting Edward even when you told me to stop," he whispered. "It's alright, Alec, but can you tell me the reason?" "I…thought of him cheating on you and now he wants you back when he thinks you are much more perfect, I got angry and attacked him," he said softly, as he raised his good hand up and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear.

I held his hand and kissed his forehead. "I was wondering what happened to Edward, you know," I said. he raised his eyebrows and asked, "What?" "I bet his now trying to piece himself up," I giggled.

"Even your giggles are perfect," he commented, gazing into my eyes, with his eyes filled of love. I sighed happily and leaned myself against his chest, that helped me loads when I was broken.

Edward POV:

I was not frozen anymore, I dragged myself to their room and heard their conversation. Yeah, I'm indeed wrong. Alec is much more better than me. I smiled weakly as I held my arm and leg in place as I went to Carlisle.

"Carlisle, I know I'm wrong, can you please help me?" I asked. Carlisle smiled a little and helped me to bandage them and asked, "What're your plans?" "I'll be trying to find my soulmate in Alaska," I smiled.

He nodded and said, "Remember to bring her back to let us see." I nodded.

Bella POV: (Sorry for changing so many POV in this chapter…)

I fingered Alec's bandage gently, trying not to hurt him. I asked Alec, "Does it hurt so much now?" he shook his head, "Not when there's an angel beside me," he smirked.

I rolled my eyes and he wrapped his good arm around me. I wrapped both my arms tightly around his back. "You can't imagine how I felt when I thought I was going to lose you…forever," I choked a little on my tears.

"Bella, I will never leave my angel alone, remember that," he smiled as he pinched me nose playfully.

**A/N: Don't worry, it's not the end although I ****almost ****ended the story, but I think there'll be a little more drama before it ends… This chapter is a little sad, sorry, because I was listening to sad songs, hehe… Please review! Hope you like this chapter although it's a little sad. Maybe I will be ending this story in chapter 14? I'm not sure… But, I still hope you guys can review as much as you can! Since maybe, this story will be ending soon… To tell the truth, I like this ending, for me…**


	13. Chapter 13

What happened to Charlie?!

Chapter 13

**A/N: I really apologies sincerely for my SUPER DUPER LATE update. I really am sorry. I had a bit of problem, sorry. And I won't forgive myself if I just write a chapter anyhow and update just for the sake of updating. But I'm still sorry:( Thank you for your reviews last chapter, I am very happy by them!**

Bella POV:

I got up from the bed, smiling happily at Alec whose arm is almost okay. Suddenly, I got a vision.

_Charlie walking towards the Volturi Castle. A dark shadow came forward and took him. Charlie screamed and the shadow covered his mouth before hitting his head and Charlie fainted. He started to drag Charlie away. _

I gasped in horror and Alec got up immediately and asked, "What's wrong, sweetheart?" I heard sniggers from upstairs and ignored them. "I think Charlie's in trouble," I said. Gasps came from upstairs and I heard footsteps hurrying towards me.

"What did you see?" Aro asked. "I saw Charlie being dragged away by a shadow…" I trailed off and Caius gasped. "Could he be the wanted man?" "What wanted man? You mean Fred?" I asked anxiously.

Caius nodded. I slapped my forehead with my palm and muttered, "God damn it!" everyone giggled and I asked, "What?" "You forgotten the rules?" Marcus asked. I rolled my eyes and hurriedly dialed Charlie's number.

"Hello, Dad?"

"_Hello, kiddo!"_

"Dad, where're you now?"

"_I'm reaching the castle, why?"_

"Don't walk ANY further, don't cut the call, okay?"

"_What? Did anything happen?"_

"A wanted man, or rather vampire is after you."

"_Oh my gosh! Is he tall, a little lanky, pale white skin, red eyes and is a man around his twenties?"_

"Yeah, just stay clear of him, hey wait! How do you how he looks like?"

"_Because he's walking towards me now…"_

"Hello? Dad? DAD?!"

"Oh my freaking!" I yelled. The rest of them looked worried. "Father, should I go and get him now?" I asked. Aro shook his head and said, "Get someone to go with you." "Why? I will do it myself," I groaned.

"No way I'm letting you go alone!" Alec said. "Alec…" "I almost lost you as my mate and I'm NOT letting it happen AGAIN!" he said, looking at me. "I can do it myself!" I said. "You can't! It's not safe!" he shot back.

"I CAN do it, trust me, can you?" I yelled. "I TRUST you! But I can't let you take risk!" he yelled back. "Hey, hey, stop fight-" Caius started. "Why?" "BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!" he yelled. That silenced me. Just at that moment, I noticed we are just inches from each other.

He leant forward and pressed his lips to mine. I closed my eyes and my hands went to his hair while he used his good arm to pull me closer. "Ahem!" "Ahem!" A lot of people started coughing.

Both of us pulled away, embarrassed. "Both of you can show your love later, alright?" Jane commented. I rolled my eyes and Alec coughed. "So who's coming with me?" I asked, trying to get out of the subject.

"I am!" Alec yelled. "No way! You haven't even recovered! Why must I let you take the risk of hurting even more?" I asked. "I…want to protect you," he mumbled. "It's alright, Alec, I know you love me," I said softly.

"I don't want my angel to be hurt!" he blurted out. OMG!

Jane's POV:

"Er, did you just now SERIOUSLY said 'angel'?" I asked. He looked embarrassed and look away. I heard Bella giggled before kissing him on his forehead and all of heard her whisper, "You angel will be back, safe and sound."

"Awwwww!"all of us said. "Let's go then," Bella said. Alec smiled to Bella and she winked back at him. Okay, this is getting on my nerves. Seriously! They've the rest of the eternity to do that. "Jane, can you come with me?" she asked. I nodded excitedly.

Felix was going with us too and we went out of the castle after Bella changed the weather to rainy. All of us sniffed a little, trying to catch a scent of Charlie. "Finally!" Felix called. Bella and me ran over to him and he pointed west.

All of us ran to the direction, sniffing another vampire's scent, guessing it was Fred. It led us to an abandoned old house and we went in.

Bella POV:

"Dad?" I called. I heard muffled sounds and footsteps of someone coming to us.

I froze him immediately. I walked up to him and looked at his face and said, "This is not Fred." "Of course this is not, Fred is just right behind you, princess!" someone sneered behind me.

Felix and Jane gasped. I turned and met the sneering face of Fred. I jumped a little and he laughed loudly. "The princess is scared huh?" "Where's Charlie?" I asked. "Where's the pathetic human?" he sneered. "Dad's not pathetic!" I yelled.

"Pain," Jane muttered. He blind Jane immediately. Jane screamed and I growled. I put a shield on her and Felix and she stopped screaming. Fred growled a little. Obviously, things were not going with his plan.

"Pain," Jane muttered again and he fell onto the ground writhing in pain. We heard a woman's voice gasp and we turned to her. "How can you hurt him?!" she screamed angrily. She tried her power on us and I could feel something pressing against our shield.

"Stop trying to hurt us!" I yelled. She stopped and glared at me. "I know how it feels to see your mate in pain, my mate is in pain too! Can't you see it?! He's the best guy I can ever have! And I treasure him A LOT! Nobody can understand how I feel for him! But why did you have to endanger your mate this way?!" I yelled.

Her expression softened and she mumbled, "It's not my fault." "Jane," I called. She stopped and Fred stood up went to his mate. "Fred, are you alright?" she asked anxiously. He nodded and I asked, "Where's Charlie?"

"We bit him," both of them said. "WHAT THE FREAKING HELL?!" all of us yelled. "Sorry, but he's changing," they muttered. "Where's he? Why did you have to kidnap him?" I asked angrily. "The Volturi! Nothing but a organization that wants to find excuse to kill vampires!"Fred shouted.

"Felix killed MY BLOOD brother! What do you expect me to do?" she asked. I turned and looked at Felix. I could see he was unsure. "what did your brother do?" I asked. "He created a bunch of newborn army to make him stronger," she said.

"It's against the vampire laws! It will go out of control and endanger our existence! But what does this have to do with my dad?" I asked. "Your dad has a potential to teleport so we if we add him to the army, he will be able to spy for us," she said.

I scratched my head in frustration and muttered, "Can you guys just get out and leave us alone?" I suddenly spotted Charlie at the dark corner of the room and the three of them left and was going to bring Charlie along when I glared at them.

"Dad!" I called as I ran over to him. I listened to his heart and suddenly he screamed in pain. Oh well, changing is this painful. "Felix, can you please bring him back?" I asked politely. He chuckled and replied, "Of course, princess!"

"Argg! Stop calling me that or you will be wearing dress for the whole week!" I said. his eyes widened and he quickly carried Charlie and we ran back to the castle.

"Alec!" I called. He dashed right out and hugged me. "No threat, the guy was no threat…" I said but was cut off by Alec. "You know how worried I was? Sorry for not being able to go with you," he said, leaning his forehead against mine.

I smiled and we kissed. "Excuse me, but I don't want to WATCH my brother's love life," Jane said, looking ready to vomit. "Sorry," I mumbled. "Is your arm alright now?" I asked. "Yep! Recovered!" he smiled.

Suddenly, he kneeled down and took out a velvet box and he opened it showing the ring I threw it at him. "Bella, I've love you ever since you stepped in the castle, we have gone through so much and I truly wish you can stay by my side. I will love you forever. Will you marry me and make me the happiest man in the Universe?" he asked sincerely.

Venom tears started to well up in my eyes.

**A/N: I really really am sorry for the late update, my writer's block, you know, sorry, I'm really sorry:( But thank you guys for your reviews last chapter! Please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

Marriage

Chapter 14

**A/N: Hope you guys like this chapter! Haha, I can guess most of you guessed her reply:) Thank you so much for your reviews! I love them! **

Jane POV:

Wow! My brother really has it in him, eh? Proposing in public, I have to stifle a giggle. We watched as Bella covered her mouth with her hand before nodding her head. Her eyes were full of venom tears.

We smiled after seeing Alec placing the ring on finger and tilting his head to kiss her. And we left to visit Charlie. Demetri smiled at me and said, "Isn't that romantic?" I rolled my eyes and said, "In what way is it romantic? But, for Bella, she'll think it's enough, Alec really knows her well."

Bella POV:

I smiled at Alec and he smiled too. "Thank you so much, Alec, for proposing and all," I said. His smiled turned even wider if possible and replied, "I should thank you for saying 'yes' to me."

Just at that moment, Aro came inside and said, "I believe I heard something about proposing?" "Yeah! I proposed to her!" Alec exclaimed excitedly. Caius chuckled silently but Alec ignored him.

Aro rolled his eyes- a habit he picked up from me and said, "So, who's going to decorate your-" "ME!!!" a very familiar voice shrieked. I turned just in time for a pixie to run into me. "Alice?" I asked, raising my eyebrows incredulously.

"Yeps! I saw it! The so not romantic proposal!" she shrieked again. "Alice… I like that kind of proposing," I said. She just giggled then her face turned serious, "Are you going to let me decorate your wedding and also design your wedding dress?"

"I-" "Now, now, before you say 'no', you wouldn't want to play Bella Barbie for a month, would you?" she threatened. I rolled my eyes and said, "Of course I will let you decorate and design, it's so obvious!"

Alice shrieked again and hugged me. "A person as tiny as you certainly has lots of strength," I commented. "Well, it's not the first time anyone said that," she giggled. I rolled my eyes and grinned at her.

"Hellooooo!!! Am I invisible?" Rose called, waving her hands in front of me. I smiled and said, "Are you helping her?" "You got that damn right! I certainly will help!" she squealed. I giggled and looked behind her and saw the whole Cullen family except the idiot smiling at me.

"Oh, where's the idiot?" I asked. "Oh, you mean Edward? He's going to be present for your wedding," she said, winking at me. "What do you mean? He found a mate? Finally!!! I can get this fly off my back!"

Everyone giggled and I held Alec's hand tightly. Alec leaned down and pecked my lips lovingly. I kissed him back and suddenly Jasper coughed. We turned and saw him looking embarrassed. "Ah…Er…Can you take this to your rooms? I, ah…uncomfortable," Jasper stuttered.

We giggled again and went upstairs to our room, taking Jasper's advice.

Jasper POV:

Finally! I can breathe a sigh of relief! Their love and lust is driving me crazy! It took all my strength not to jump on Alice. I shook my head, trying to clear my head of the thoughts. Alice looked faraway for a while before bouncing up.

I could feel her excitement and happiness as she kissed me on the lips before dragging Rosalie with her. "Jasper, we're going to choose the colours and all that! Gosh, I'm SOOOO excited!" Okay, now she is affecting me too.

I saw her nudge Rosalie and Rosalie grinned before I feel her excitement too. This is seriously affecting me. I tried to send out more calming waves to Alice and Rosalie but they instead just send more excitement back to me.

I have to refrain myself from squealing and jumping all around like a girl. I tried to send more calming waves to her when someone tapped on my shoulder. I squeaked in surprise. I noticed everyone was quiet for a moment before bursting out laughing.

"Did you just SQUEAK?!" Emmett boomed. "Where's my camera? I GOT to record this down!" I backed away and said, "No, no way, don't feel so excited now, okay, girls, please let me off." Alice just giggled and she started squealing again. I know what she's thinking now.

She's thinking of her designer clothes and make-up, all these and she giggled again. I tried calming myself down as I send calming waves to Alice.

"Jasperrrrr!!!!! Stop trying to make me feel calm!" Alice whined. "Oh yeah, what's the date today?" Rosalie asked, as if thinking hard. "17th of December," Carlisle replied. "OMG!!! Santa Claus is coming toooooo TOWN!!!" Emmett starting singing.

"Emmett, SHUT UP! Your singing is horrible!" I shouted, covering my ears. "Jingle bellllllllsssssssssssss, JINGLE BELLLLLLLSSSSS, Jingle alllllllllllllllllllll the WAYYYYY!!!" he ignored me and started singing again.

"ROSALIE!!! Why did you even bring up the date?!" I yelled. She giggled and hi-fived Alice. I sighed in defeat and we heard a crash from upstairs. I saw Felix walked in and smirked. "Their 10th bed," he told us.

I raised my eyebrows before getting hit by a strong feeling of love and lust again. "HEY!!! Two of you UP THERE! I'm going crazy!" I shouted. I heard them quiet again and then I heard Alec yelled, "Wait, we haven't-" "OKAAY, stop it! Mental images!" I shouted back up.

Alice giggled. Emmett had went quiet for a moment and he disappeared calling for Felix. I breathed a sigh of relief until I felt a strong wave of excitement hit me.

I saw Felix and Emmett dressed in Santa Claus clothes and both of them started singing. "WE WISH YOU A MERRRYYYYYYYYYYYY CHRISTMAS, WE WISH YOUUUUUUU A MERRY CHRISTMASSSSSSSSSS, WE WISH YOUUUUUUU A MERRRRRYYYYYY CHRISTMADDDDD and….." they paused for a moment before yelling, "A HAPPPPPYYYYYY NEW YEAR!!!!!"

"Emmett, it's 'Christmas' not 'Christmad'!" Esme corrected him. I throw my arms in frustration. Their emotions are driving me insane and I have to get out now, before I start singing Christmas carols.

"Jasper, where are you going?" Alice whined. I cannot turn if not, once Alice pouts, I'm dead! "Jasper, sweetheart, turn around, please?" she asked sweetly, wanting me to turn.

I shook my head and walked out to the door then Felix ran in front of me, jumping around in the snow with Emmett. Ehh? When did he go out? "Emmett, Felix, come in, hurry," Alice called.

They grinned and took up their beards and stuck them to their chins before running towards us within one second. We looked at their beards and I rolled on the floor. Emmett's 'beard' was snow and it was dripping down like water.

"Emmett, your beard…" we started before bursting out laughing again. Emmett looked down and took his 'beard' off before throwing it at us. It landed right on Carlisle's face. Everyone was trying not to laugh at Carlisle snow-covered face.

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!!!" I heard someone shout out before laughing. I saw Bella clutching her stomach, laughing. All my emotions and their emotions break lose and I started laughing and everyone laughed too.

"Emmett Cullen, how dare you throw snow on ME!" Carlisle shouted, trying to sound stern although I could tell he is controlling his laughter. Emmett stopped laughing and started shivering.

I send Emmett lots of fear and he started shrieking and tugging on his hair. "A BIG FAT BOAR IS RUNNING AFTER MEEEE!!!!" He screamed, pointing to Carlisle who growled. "When exactly am I fat?" he asked.

**A/N: I hope this chapter is nice for you guys:) So the next chappy is WEDDING and a little bit of Charlie~!! Excited? Lolx XD, please review and sorry for late update!**


	15. Please read!

Take note!!

**A/N: Sorry for the people who are expecting this is to be a chapter. I'm just going to tell you that the next chapter is the last one… I'm not sure if the next chapter will be longer or shorter but rest assure that I will post the next chapter up very soon! Hahas XD I would like to thank ALL of my supportive reviewers who reviewed and alerted and favourited my story! Thanks so much!**


	16. Chapter 15 part 1

A blessing in disguise

Chapter 15 part 1

**A/N: I guess most of you know that this is the last chapter. But I decided to make it longer so there will be a part two. Don't worry, it will be coming up soon! XD I actually wanted to stop here but… It will be mean not to let you guys read about the wedding, right? XD And thank you for your reviews! **

Bella POV:

I looked expectantly at Charlie's face, expecting him to open his eyes soon. Alec squeezed my hand tightly. I looked up and smiled at him, still nervous about Charlie. I glanced briefly at Charlie again.

Alec suddenly smirked and said, "I got a very good idea to keep you distracted while waiting for your father to wake up." I raised an eyebrow quizzically and he pressed his lips to mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck while he wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer to him.

I don't know how long we stayed like this, but certainly, my father had waked up. "Ahem," someone coughed. Abruptly, we broke apart to see the face of my father. Alec suddenly became very shy. I smirked as he gulped and sat straighter before holding his hand out. "Nice to meet you, sir. My name's Alec Volturi."

I giggled softly, not used to seeing this side of him. Jane burst through the door and saw the posture and face of Alec before rolling on the floor with laughter. Charlie chuckled and took his hand hard. "So this is your fiancé?"

I nodded my head. "Well…" Charlie started. "The scene before me when I awoke is definitely _not _nice but, I can see that you two as a couple is better than you and Edward." "So…" Alec started hopefully, wanting to get my father's wishes although we would have married even if he had objected.

"Alec can you PLEASE stop that damn attitude! It's freaking me out!" Jane shrieked. Charlie jumped a little at her outburst and growled. Jane raised her arms above her head as if surrendering. "Come on, I'm no threat, I'm so innocent," she pouted.

Alec rolled his eyes and said, "Jane please stop acting so innocent." Charlie straightened from his crouch, looking horrified. "What's wrong, Dad?" I asked, worried. "I…growled," he exclaimed, horrified by his actions.

"Dad, that's normal," I reassured him. "Let's just stop worrying about this and go hunting!" Jane squealed. "Hunting?!" Charlie exclaimed again. "Dad, didn't we tell you before?" I asked. "Can you feel your throat burning, sir?" Alec asked politely. Dad, JUST tell him to call your damn name!

"Yeah, I did," he replied, holding his throat with his hands. "And please call me Charlie, my daughter seems very frustrated with you calling me so formally." He chuckled. I held Alec's hand as Jane and Charlie followed us.

I started breaking into full sprint with Alec right beside me.

Jane's POV:

I nudged Charlie and he snapped his head back at me. "What?" he asked. "Look at the loverbirds," I giggled. He turned and saw both of them gazing intensely at each other. The moment was so intimate that Charlie and I have to turn away.

"Are they always like this?" he whispered. I nodded my head. "Look again," I told him. He was very hesitant but I gestured again. "You need to get used to it," he turned slowly and our ears picked their conversation.

"You are beautiful, Bella," Alec whispered lovingly at her. "You are perfect, Alec," Bella replied. "You are perfect yourself, my angel, my sweet angel," Alec said, smiling at her, his eyes full of love. "I love you," both of them said together before gazing at each other adoringly.

"AHEM!" I coughed loudly, making them turn and caught us staring at them. I smirked as I saw them finding the ground interesting. "Let's go hunt!" I yelled. They nodded and we kept ourselves silent, listening intently. Charlie was looking puzzled but followed our lead.

Suddenly, Bella jumped up and whispered, stressing the plural "Aren't we lucky! Bearss!" I heard their thumping heart and grinned and three of us turned to look at Charlie who looked like he was going to faint.

"Dad, come on, it will get better soon, watch me," Bella told him and started sprinting towards the sound of the heartbeats. We followed her closely and watched as she pounced onto a bear, broke his neck and drained it of its blood before throwing it onto the ground.

Alec noticed some blood on Bella's lips and I knew what they were going to do and I turned my head, not before catching a glimpse of them kissing. "EWW!!!" I exclaimed. I peeked at Charlie who was looking horrified. "I'm scarred," he chanted.

"What, I was only cleaning her lips," Alec said, shrugging his shoulders and licking his lips. Gross! "Your future FATHER-in-law is right here, bro!" I exclaimed, gesturing to Charlie. Alec at once became formal and apologized, "I'm really sorry, Charlie."

Charlie shook his hand weakly at him. "It's alright, let's finish this hunt quickly." I giggled and Alec and Bella glared at me. I stuck out my tongue at them.

I separate ways with them and hunted a bear and a mountain lion. We met after that, and Alec was so proud of battling with two bears at the same time that he kept on boasting all the way back. I rolled my eyes and replied, "Keep your mouth shut!"

He ignored me but stopped boasting. I breathed a sigh of relief with Charlie and Bella. I grinned and skipped into the castle, greeting the three kings and Felix.

Bella POV:

I'm so excited about the wedding! It's just one week away. I heard a knock on Alec and my room. "Come in," I answered. Alice and Rosalie bounced into my room and I giggled. "I'm SO excited!"

Both of them nodded their heads, still bouncing and squealing. "I can't believe my little sister is going to be married in a week time," Alice squealed. I giggled again and we heard a cough. All the three of us turned and saw an amused looking Charlie and a smiling Alec.

"Do you need us to help or something?" both of them asked. Alice and Rosalie both raised an eyebrow before pushing them both out of the door. "ABOSULTELY NO! No boys allowed!" Both of them exclaimed.

"Jane! Come to Bella's room…Wait. Bella and Alec's room when you are free, we need help!" Rosalie shrieked through the phone excitedly. I grinned widely and Alice took out carefully wrapped package. I glanced at it curiously.

"Can I see it?" I asked. "Sure, sure," Alice answered, smiling. "WAIT!" she stopped me when I was about to open the package. "There's another one if you don't like this wedding dress." Rosalie smiled. I nodded and opened the package carefully.

I saw a strapless shirred bodice wedding gown. A unique pink rose being pinned to the side of the gown. I gasped. "This…" I started, speechless. "Do you like it?" Rose and Alice asked, looking at me expectantly.

I shook my head. "Love it?" Rose asked. I nodded my head and they squealed. "Who is the designer? I will have to buy wedding dresses from him or her when there's a wedding!" I squealed. "As a matter of fact, Rose and me designed them," Alice replied, beaming.

"Wow!" I exclaimed, looking at the dress again. "What about the other one?" I asked. "Open it!" both of them exclaimed. I giggled and open the other one carefully like the first. My mouth opened in shock when I saw the halter chiffon side-draped beach wedding dress.

"So, which one do you like better?" Rose asked. I looked at both of the dresses and frowned. "I don't know…" I said, still frowning. "Well, how about you wear both of them and we will choose for you?" Rose asked, looking at me. I nodded excited and jumped up as I took the first dress from Alice.

I slipped into the dress and it fitted me perfectly. I grinned a little and walked out of the door and Rose smiled a little. "This one looks great on you!" "See the second dress before saying anything," Alice told her. I rolled my eyes, smiling and slipped into the second dress and stepped out of the room.

"Hmmm…" Both of them rubbed their chins thoughtfully. "I like the first dress better," both of them said together. "Hmmm, what about the other one?" I asked. They giggled and replied, "Maybe someone is getting married soon?"

I raised an eyebrow and Alice nudged Rosalie. "Maybe Jane will like this dress," both of them giggled again. I rolled my eyes and said, "So…what do we do now?" "Pick the songs!" someone squealed. We turned and saw a bouncing Jane at the door.

"Close the door, Jane! We don't want the boys to see the dresses!" Rose exclaimed. Jane grinned and slam the door much to the disappointment of the boys. We could hear their groans outside of the door.

"So what's this about me getting married?" she asked, her eyes glinting dangerously. "We are so dead…" Alice muttered. "Ahh… FELIX!!!" I yelled, desperate. She stopped advancing towards us and in a second, Felix burst through the door.

"Yes?" he asked. We sighed in relief and replied, "Nothing." He pouted and sulked out of the door. Jane looked after him and we saw him wink back. She giggled before slamming the door shut again. We raised an eyebrow and she stopped giggling.

"Did we miss out anything?" all of us asked. She shook her head furiously and said, "Let's just pick out the songs, alright?" we smirked but picked out the songs.

Emmett POV:

I'm soooooooo bored! Honestly, why does wedding need to be prepared so long? I want my baby! Yeah, Rose is my baby! "Ahhhh…" I sighed and I thought of her beautiful face. "Er, whatever are you thinking?" Jasper asked.

"Rose is sooooo beautiful! An angel drop from sky!" I replied, gesturing my hands to the sky before waving it down to the floor. "Broken sentence," I heard Jasper mutter.

"Let's play a quiz, boys!" I yelled. Since all of them are bored, they sprint here in a second. "MEME!! I WANT TO START!!" I squealed, jumping around. They nodded their heads and I grinned.

"Who is the most beautiful girl you have ever seen?" I asked. Before they replied, I said, "Don't worry, I won't tell your mate you said Rosalie." They rolled their eyes and said all at once, "My Bella is the most beautiful!" Alec said, beaming.

Demetri thought for a minute before muttering, "Bel…la?" I heard Alec growl a little but let this matter drop. "Felix, what about you?" I asked. "Er… Jane..?" he stuttered. "WHAT THE FREAKING?!" all of us exclaim looking at him.

"Okay, okay, let's calm down," Jasper said, raising his arms up as if surrendering. "Okay, ask a question, Jazz," I grinned. "Hey! Only Alice can call me that!" he said and had a dreamy expression on his face. "Shoot! Tell us your question!" I yelled.

He nodded and grinned, "Who do you think is has the most beautiful legs?" "BELLA!" Alec yelled again. I glared at him and said, "ROSE!" "ALICE!" Jasper yelled back. And we started arguing. "ROSE IS THE BEST!" I yelled again. "Bella is better than any of the girls," Alec argued back. "Alice is the cutest girl I have ever met. And she has the cutest legs!" Jasper burst out.

OMG! Did Jasper just say that?

I heard someone sigh behind us and saw Demetri pressing his forehead. "I'm having a headache." "Vampires have headache?" we asked. "Idiots!" Demetri muttered before going away.

I shrugged and continued arguing with them.

Bella POV:

We could all hear arguing from downstairs and we asked Alice to check it out. Seconds later, she ran back here. "They are arguing about who has the most beautiful legs," she grinned. "What did Alec say?" I asked. "He said you are better than any of the girls," she giggled.

"What about Emmett?" Rose asked. "He said you are the best while Alec keep on arguing Bella's better than her and Emmett just kept on yelling back," Alice giggled again. "What about Jasper, Alice?" Rose and I asked, advancing towards her. She gulped a little.

"He said…Ah… I am the cutest girl he has ever met and that I have the cutest legs," she replied, looking as if she can blush. We giggled and patted her back. She grinned again and we continued to do our work. "Look at the time!" Alice suddenly shrieked.

We turned and saw 9.25pm. "Yeah?" Rose asked, still not getting it like me. "We have been doing the decorations and songs for so many hours, can't we like, get a rest and a girls' talk?" Alice pleaded. We rolled our eyes and put away our things.

"So what do you want to talk about?"I asked. "So…what do you think of Edward cheating on you?" Alice asked. "Wow, straightforward, aren't you? Well, at first, it was really painful to think of it. But now that I have Alec, it doesn't really matters," I grinned.

"After all that's what brought you and Alec together, right?" Rose asked, smiling. "A blessing in disguise," I replied, smiling. "Yeah, a blessing in disguise," both of them agreed.

**A/N: Okay, I decided to do a part one. Part two will be on the wedding day! XD Are you excited?! Yeah! You guys rock! Alec! Alec! Alec! Hehe, *grins cheekily* Please review! XD**


	17. Chapter 15 last part

My perfect wedding

Chapter 15 part 2

**A/N: I'm crying… The last chapter! After all, this is my first Alec and Bella story… *stifles sobs* And it was successfully thanks to you guys! I really would like to thank you for your support and reviews :)**

**It was the best present ever for me! XD I thank you guys sincerely once again…**

Bella POV:

Alice carefully covered my face with the wedding veil while I bit my lip nervously.

"Bella, what's wrong?" she asked.

"I'm nervous…" I confessed.

"Don't worry! There will be absolutely NOTHING wrong!" she giggled. I gulped and nodded, trying to get rid of the butterflies in my stomach.

"Bella, relax!" Rose exclaimed and she came forward, wearing a strapless A-line with overlap scroll bust and skirt with thick band at waist. She looked totally gorgeous!

"Wow! Rose, that dress is really… great!" I squealed. Oops, have I been spending too much time with Alice? She giggled.

"Alice, you're going to have to change," I told her, furrowing my eyebrows.

"Alright, alright, I'm going to be fine, okay? I have done my make-up and all that, I only need to change into my maid of honour dress!" she squealed at the thought of being a maid of honour. I rolled my eyes and Rose laughed.

"Should I be excited being a bridesmaid?" she joked. I giggled and said,

"Maybe you can be my maid of honour in my next wedding," and we laughed. We heard Alice step in and we turned to face her.

"Hey, did I miss out something?" she asked. We looked at her dress and exclaimed, "This dress totally fits you!"

Alice was wearing a light pink spaghetti strapped dress. It covers up to her knees and a darker pink sash is tied around the waist. Alice beamed at our compliment and we heard someone coming in. I recognised it as Charlie.

"Dad?" I asked. He smiled although I could see that it was forced and I heard him gulp nervously.

"I'm nervous," he told me. Alice and Rose giggled.

"Well, that makes two of us," I joked. He smiled nervously and we walked and stood at the door of the church. I heard the music start and I'm starting to tense up more. Alice and Rose patted my shoulder, trying to assure me and they stood at their positions as the door opened.

I bit my lip as I look up and meet the eyes of Alec at the other end of the church and he smiled reassuringly at me. I relaxed a little stepped forward with Charlie holding me tightly by my elbows. We walked slowly, according to the pace of the wedding song.

We finally meet and Alec held out his hand for me. Charlie smiled a little.

"I now hand my daughter over to you, please take good care of her," he told him sternly. Alec grinned and nodded his head as Charlie placed my hand on Alec's.

"You look beautiful, sweetheart," he whispered. I could hear a number of 'awws' go around the church and the priest started about our vows.

**(A/N: Okay, guys. Here's the thing, I decided to make it different. Their vows will be different and let's just pretend that they wrote the vows, okay? XD Oh right, I would like to say I'm not familiar with weddings and this sort of things so forgive me if I said something wrong…)**

"You are God's precious gift to me, my springtime, my hope and my joy. You are everything that's good and pure and true and I worship you with my mind, body and soul. How blessed I am to be able to say that you are mine, to be able to love and cherish you for the rest of my days. I vow to always put you first in my life, always be there to comfort you in your sorrow and rejoice with you in your victories.  
May our hearts and very breath become one as we unite this day as husband and wife. I promise to be your true love from this day forward and forevermore." Alec vowed, looking into my eyes.

I struggled not to leak out venom tears as my stone heart soared with joy.

"Acknowledge my love for you and invite you to share my life as I hope to share yours. I promise to walk by your side, to love, help and encourage you. I vow to take time to share with you, to listen and to care. I will share your laughter and your tears as your partner, lover and friend. I promise always to respect you and honour you as an individual and to be conscious of your needs. I shall seek through kindness and compassion to achieve with you the life we have planned _together_," I vowed, looking into his eyes.

"May the groom and bride exchange your rings," the priest said. Alec smiled and lifted my hand as he put the ring on mine and I put the ring on his.

"I hereby announce you as husband and wife," the priest said.

Alec lifted my veil up and he leaned towards me. He pressed his lips against mine. This kiss was very different from the rest, it was full of love and passion and I kissed him back, conveying the same emotion. We broke the kiss after hearing numerous coughing sounds.

We gazed into each other's eyes and I noticed happy tears in his eyes. I saw my own eyes reflecting his in his eyes as we leaned our foreheads against each other's.

"I will love you forever, Isabella Volturi," he whispered, kissing my lips again. I broke the kiss.

"I will love you forever, Alec Volturi," I whispered before kissing him again, wrapping my arms around his neck as his arms tightened around my waist.

I feel truly happy on this day and I'm sure Alec feels the same way. The day of my wedding is the day I found my happiness.

**The end~**

**A/N: So… what do you guys think of the ending? Okay, it may be a little lame or something.. But, I tried my best… hehe XD Please review! It's the end! :( Oh yeah, I know this chapter is like, very rushed and I'm truly sorry for that… I just really don't know how to..**

**Credits for the wedding vows at my profile XD**


End file.
